Fantasy High
by Rikki-Sama
Summary: Fantasy High- where your fav FF chars make this school a living hell. How will Tifa- the new girl- feel entering this hellhole, especially with two gangsters, a group of popular girls and the school's hottie, Cloud?
1. An Introduction

**

* * *

**

**Fantasy High**

**By: Rikki-sama **

* * *

Hey this is my new fanfic about romance, humor but it has some course language. This is a story about how the final fantasy characters live when they're in a time where they don't need to: fight monsters, do quests, nor ride chocobos. All they have to do is live through highschool. Cloud's group is one of the popular types in school, also Rinoa's group. Sephiroth and Seifer are gangsters and most of the teachers are all crazy and weird, we have a principal who is rough and if you misbehave you might have to deal with his dog RedXIII. Tifa is a new student who comes to Fantasy High. Cloud now seems to be fond of her after his break-up with Aeris, will the two and the rest of those characters be together, just read and find out.

Couple pairings: Cl/Tf, Sq/Rn, Zd/Gn, Td/Yn, Zk/Ar, Qs/Sf, Ir/Sp, Yf/Re, Rk/Gp. (If you don't understand the pairings I know I wouldn't really XP, well check the characters underneath and match them up, it's quite easy.)

Characters: Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Tifa, Aeris, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Garnet, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Zell, Sephiroth, Seifer, Irvine, Zack, Yuffie, Leblanc, Lulu, Wakka, Cid (ff7), Barret, Laguna, Vincent, Beatrix, Steiner, Auron, RedXIII, Reno, Nooj, Gippal, Baralai.

And many thanks to my sister, x-Rikku-x, (I think some of you might know her) who helps me at times giving ideas for this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and their story plots, but I do own most of the game. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: **An Introduction**

* * *

"Hey, did you ask her out?" The boy with blonde spikey hair and deep blue eyes asked.

"Don't tell me you chickened out again." said the brunette who also had blue eyes, though his were mysterious.

"I'm not chicken shit, I did ask her out!" The dirty blonde boy stated as he lifted the cowboy hat he was wearing to fix his long hair. "It was easy.."

"Heh," a boy with black-haired spiked high snorted. He had glistening green eyes. "I bet it was."

"Dude! What did she say?" asked a curious boy, who also had blonde hair; his hair wasn't spiked though. He was filled with questions and anxiously fiddled with his chain.

"I bet she said no, who wants to date a guy like you when there's always the careable, loveable and sexy me!" mocked the perverted little blonde boy who was always thinking about himself and of course the ladies.

"God dammit, guys stop interrupting, she said YES!" hollered the annoyed Irvine.

"Cool....." Cloud spoke, turning to the others boys suddenly. "Okay guys pass the money." he smirked. "Squall, Zack and I won now hand over the change."

"Shit!" Tidus complained as he handed Cloud ten bucks. "Dude that's not fair, I can't believe I just blew off all my money on some stupid bet, crap!"

"Well it wouldn't have been such a waste if you weren't so negative about Irvine here..." Zack chuckled, taking his share of money.

"And I thought Tidus and I were gonna win this one for sure..." Zidane mumbled.

"You-you guys bet on me!?" Irvine shouted in anger. "Who voted against me!?"

"Well, Tidus and Zidane did, so now they're giving us their lunch money." Squall said, punching Zidane as the short blonde attempted to retrieve his money back from under Cloud's nose.

"Yo man that ain't cool, I feel like a total loser." Zidane complained even more.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Zell- an athletic and radiant boy, with a strange sense of fashion- came running towards the guys. An annoyed looking Reno followed him at a reasonable pace. "It's sweet news!"

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Oh, it's _good_." Reno assured them. His brownish-red hair was tied in a low ponytail and he wore a casual black jacket. "Real _good_."

"There's a new girl coming today! I heard she is like a total babe, and the best part is she knows martial arts, just like moi!" Zell replied very excitedly as he showed a punch and kicks to the guys.

"Dude that is embarassing you know." Tidus mumbled as three girls walked by giggling. "Well dude that's awesome, a beautiful chick is all I need to cheer me up after that stupid bet."

"Hey that reminds me....Cloud I heard you called it off between you and the 'flower girl'." Squall stated turning to face Cloud.

"Ya...well whatever, I don't want to talk about it." Cloud said leaving the guys all confused.

"What do you think happened?" Zell asked.

"I heard it was big." Reno shrugged, watching Cloud's retreating back.

"Never mind about it, Cloud probably has his reasons, leave the guy alone." Squall sighed and left. Leaving the guys still hopelessly confused.

* * *

"So who asked you out!?" A girl with black hair and brownish blonde streaks asked very curiously as her friend was blushing madly. "Was it you know who? Come on girl, you gotta tell me!"

"Hey what's going on girlfriends?" asked a blonde walking towards them with two other girls. One of them had short brown hair and she always wore blue and green contacts. The other one was a gothic girl, her hair was almost white.

"Tee-hee! Oh, hey guys, I have big news!" Shouted a cheerful girl also with brown short hair.

"What's up girls?" A girl with brown braided hair interrupted. She came from the library also with two other girls. One of them also had blonde long hair, she was always calm and quiet. The other had brown long hair, she was really mature for her age.

"Guess what!?" Selphie chirped. "Somebody asked me out!"

"Really!?" All the girls shouted in unison.

"Yup! Tee-hee.....it was....IRVINE KINNEAS!"

"Oh my gosh!" Yuna jumped for joy.

"Your so lucky, I heard he treats every girl he goes on with a date to a very fancy restaurant." Rinoa stated.

"Cool..." Paine said with a blank expression.

"Tee-hee I know!" Selphie squeeled.

"Hey, did anyone else hear about a new girl coming to Fantasy High today?" Garnet asked which caused all the girls to stop jumping. "I can't wait to meet her, I heard she studied martial arts in China, I heard the guys talking about it... you know, Cloud's gang."

"Wicked!" Rikku cheered. "We so gotta show her around."

"That reminds me.... Aeris, didn't Cloud break up with you?" Quistis asked facing Aeris. "It's going around the school you know."

"It's not fair! I don't know why he did!" She whined. "I don't know what I did wrong, but he said that we should just stay friends."

"Ouch....oh well I bet you'll find someone else." Yuna reassured her friend.

"Well, let's go to class guys, we're about two minutes late." Paine spoke which caused all the girls to scream in terror knowing that if they were late they would have to deal with the principal.

* * *

"Yo Sephiroth!" Seifer- a boy with blonde hair-(A/N: Too many blondes!! Too much to describe) called. "I heard some rumors."

"What's up man?" Sephiroth-a guy with silver hair and green eyes-asked tying a black bandana over his long hair. "Who's it about?"

"It's about that shit head Cloud, they say that he and Aeris broke up."

"So..is that suppose to surprise me?"

"Well no, but I thought you would want to know man."

"Oh I see..."

"Um...oh ya there's this new girl coming, I heard she's a hottie."

"Hmmm a ghetto girl?" he rubbed his hands together. "Just what the doctor ordered, c'mon hommie, let's get going."

* * *

**Rikki-sama**: Did you enjoy my fanfic? Please send in reviews, give me suggestions, ideas etc. Isn't Sephiroth funny and cute? lol. You see I described the people first instead of writing their names because I wanted you people to guess who they were at first, but I bet you got the point anyways. :)

Arigatou & Ja ne.


	2. A Warm Welcoming

**Rikki-sama**: This is the chapter where Tifa comes in. Yay! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: **A Warm Welcoming**

* * *

"Good afternoon students please come to the gym for an assembly, we are welcoming a new student. I expect your BEST behaviour or else! You have been warned! Signing off, your principal Auron." Sounded a loud voice from the P.A. system.

"Yo man let's go." Seifer called to Sephiroth who was dealing with some kids. "We're gonna be late."

"I never go early, that just cramps up my style, you know that." Sephiroth sighed. "Okay I'm ready."

As the gangsters walked into the gym all the girls were giggling, flattering them about how cute they were, how popular and how badly they wanted to go out with them.

"Look guys its dumber and dumberer." Squall pointed to the two gangsters, who were winking at some girls as they took their seats. "Such assholes!"

"Whatever...you know that Seifer's a wannabe." Cloud sighed pointing to Seifer as he immitated every move Sephiroth made.

"It's not like Sephiroth's any better." Reno laughed loudly. "If you ask me, he's as hopeless as those girls."

"Dude, where's Zell?" Tidus asked all of a sudden looking through the crowded gym. "I'm suppose to tell him that we have to meet Mr. Wakka after school."

"He's over there...oh and check out the girls!" Zidane chirped. "Oh how FINE they are!"

"Where!?" Zell asked coming to sit beside Irvine, they were looking at Rinoa's gang of girls.

"There's my girl." Irvine smirked, looking at Selphie putting on some lip gloss. "She's so beautiful."

"You just asked her out this morning and now your calling her your girl." Zack sneered taking a seat beside Cloud. "Hey...um Cloud I meant to ask you, why'd you call it off with Aeris?" Zack said changing the topic, he faced Cloud and gave him a curious look.

"Ya...well, she's not my type." Cloud said. "She's just not the one."

* * *

"Oh this is so exciting, I wonder how she looks like..." Rikku said, looking at Paine reading a book. "Why are you reading that at a time like this?"

"Oh ya, well what should I be talking about...um..let me think, oh how about make-up." Paine said sacastically, ignoring her friend's awkward look. She rolled her eyes. "That stuff just doesn't interest me."

"What do you think about this shade of lipstick, does it match?" Rinoa asked anxiously applying the pinkish purplish colour. "I don't know about this, what about the 'Ruby Red'?"

"No, keep that one it matches..." Yuna snickered. "Who are you trying to impress anyways? Is it....Squall!?"

"Ooohh!" All the girls squeeled, except for Paine, Quistis, and an embarassed Rinoa.

"N-NANI!, No, no, no, you got it wrong sister!" Rinoa protest blushing furiously. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Sure you wouldn't girlfriend, all of us know you have a huge thing for him, c'mon confess! Besides he is cute." Rikku chuckled.

"Oh my God, you guys are being so annoying....look principal Auron is on stage." Rinoa said looking towards the stage. "Shh.."

"Ya right, he's not there, your just trying to get your way out of this." Selphie snorted.

"Ms. Tilmitt(Selphie)! Is there something you mind telling the whole school!?" Principal Auron asked furiously.

"Um...no sir." Selphie responded feeling so embarassed. "Shit, Rinoa, this is all your fault."

"Iie, it's your fault! Not mine." Rinoa hollered, suddenly covering her mouth when the principal looked at her. All the girls giggled.

Principal Auron spoke into the microphone. "Now can I have your attention students! Today is a special day, as you all know, we're meeting a new student- which means we should be giving her the respect she needs. This student has come from Kyoto, she has been studying martial arts in China for over two years. She is a very intelligent person.....SHUT UP ALL OF YOU IN THE BACK OR ELSE YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH, UNDERSTAND!?"

All the students in the back who were talking had shut their mouths immediately.

"Ok now where was I before I was so RUDELY interrupted....oh yes I remember now, I would like you all to meet...Tifa Lockheart!"

All the students clapped. When Tifa came from behind the curtains everyone was silent.

"Woohoo!" Sephiroth whistled loudly.

"Wow! She's hot!" Zell said examining her.

"She's pretty, Oh let's see what she has to say." Quistis spoke. Everyone in the gym faced Tifa as she began to speak.

"Hi, My name is Tifa Lockheart, I'm really glad to be here....I hope to make new friends here and thank you principal Auron." Tifa said, she got off the stage and sat next to Ms. Beatrix.

The assembly was over and now everyone left, except for the girls. They ran up to Tifa as she picked up her notebooks from her chair.

"Hi! I"m Rinoa."

"I'm Yuna."

"My name is Paine."

"The name's Rikku!"

"Please to meet you! I'm Garnet."

"Hi, my name is Quistis."

"Konnichiwa, I'm Selphie!"

"Hello, my name is Aeris."

"Hey! I'm Yuffie!" Yuffie said suddenly. She had short dark brown hair and wore a white headband on her head. She had come so abruptly it nearly startled everyone, sometimes her actions resembled a ninja.

"Oh hey Yuffie, what's up?" Yuna asked facing her friend.

"Nothing much, just wanted to meet Tifa." she replied.

"Oh, hi....nice to meet you all." Tifa said nervously.

"C'mon, we'll show you around." Garnet said as the girls walked out of the gym and into the crowded halls.

"You see here is the math class, this is where the craziest of all teachers, Mr. Wallace(Barret) hangs out." Rinoa stated.

"Over there is the science class, Mr. Highwind(Cid) is always talking about engines, planes, cars, you know those machines and all." Aeris pointed to the door with a picture of planes posted on it.

"And there is the art class, where Ms. Lulu teaches." Paine said.

"There's the drama class, Mr. Valentine(Vincent) is always there teaching students how to become proffesional actors, he's pretty cool." Yuffie said, the girls were already upstairs, she opened the door heading inside to help Mr. Valentine. "I have to go now, talk to you all later, ciao."

"Sayonara, here is the language class, Mr. Steiner is pretty boring, he assigns projects a lot." Yuna yawned.

"Here's the history class, the teacher here hardly ever talks about the subject, he mostly chats about himself, but Mr. Loire(Laguna) is kinda cute." Selphie giggled.

"Mr. Wakka is our gym teacher, he usually hangs out on the track, he trains Tidus and Zell there." Rikku stated sipping her bottle of water.

"Oh here is the last place, Ms. Beatrix teaches instrumental." Quistis said.

"Thanks for your help. So how long have you guys been friends?" Tifa asked, looking at her agenda to see what class she had at the moment.

"Some of us been friends forever and some since grade nine." Aeris replied.

The girls all talked for awhile until Sephiroth and Seifer came.

"Yo, what's up girls?" Sephiroth asked staring at Tifa. "Hi I'm Sephiroth, the man of this school."

"Ya right don't believe this bullshit." Rikku laughed. "He's just bluffing."

"Whatever..." Sephiroth sighed, putting his hand on the locker leaning close to Tifa.

"Come on let's-." Quistis said annoyed.

"No, Quistis, how about a date, me and you?" Seifer interrupted. "Please!"

"Iie, I don't date losers." Quistis sneered heading to history class, letting Seifer's expression to change from happy to sad, but he regained his happiness after Sephiroth patted him on the back and told him next time. The two gangsters left leaving Tifa so confused.

"Such a jackass." Yuna sighed. "Don't worry about him."

"Okay if you say so....well I guess we have to go to math class right now right." Tifa asked checking her silver watch.

"Oh ya...I forgot!" Rinoa screeched. The girls all headed to the class.

* * *

"What gives you the right to fail this math test!" Mr. Wallace yelled pointing to a student in the back of the class.

"Oh Kami-Sama, what the hell is up with that teacher?" Squall sighed sitting next to Zack and Cloud.

"I have no clue, all I know is that he is wacked out." Zack chuckled.

"Hmm...." Cloud mumbled looking at the girls as they wrote notes to each other. "Sorry wasn't listening, you say something?"

"Never mind..." Squall sighed again looking out the window.

"You like her don't ya?" Zack asked nudging Cloud. "Tifa...right?"

"What!? No, well she's pretty, but that's it." Cloud replied. "So..."

"So...what?"

"SO WHAT? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, GIVE ME THE ANSWER TO QUESTION FOUR ON THE BOARD!" Mr. Wallace screamed in Zack's face.

"Whoa man..." was all Zack could say.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'WHOA MAN' THING, YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL, HUH!!?" Mr. Wallace yelled even louder. "YOU GUYS ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU ARE 'THE BOMB' OR WHATEVER! WELL I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS YOU LAZY ASSES!"

"Chill...Mr. W.." Sephiroth spoke slanting on his chair to make a cool pose for all the girls.

"CHILL? CHILL? WHAT THE FU-SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, WHY CANT YOU GET GOOD MARKS OR ACT LIKE TIFA OVER THERE SHE'S QUIET AND SHE'S BEHAVING!" Mr. Wallace hollered getting annoyed.

"You're just saying that about Tifa because she baby-sits your daughter..." Zack sneered.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Mr.Wallace screamed getting embarassed. "Class...um..dismissed early for today..."

Zack looked over his back and saw Aeris giggling, he gave her a smirk which caused her to blush.

"These kids today, have no manners." Mr. Wallace muttered under his breath after sipping his coffee. "No good I tell you...."

* * *

"Hey, how do you know Tifa baby-sits Mr. Wallace's daughter?" Cloud asked coming out of the class.

"I over heard the girls talking about it...you know Rinoa's gang." Zack replied.

"Why are you hanging around the girls so much now, I thought I was the pervert." Zidane snickered.

"You ARE the pervert." Squall said, Zidane smiled. "Though you shouldn't be proud of that.." Squall mumbled under his breath.

"What was that!?" Zidane asked furiously, shaking a tiny fist.

"Oh... nothing."

Reno flicked a glance at the oncoming blonde. "Gee look, it's Beavis... I wonder where Butthead is?"

"Dudes wait up!" Tidus panted. "What do you think is better 'dude'? or 'sweet'?"

"Um....why?" Cloud asked shaking his head. "You had another fight with Zell." he guessed.

"Butthead." Reno corrected him. Zidane snickered again.

"Er- not exactly a fight... a...a- disagreement."

Squall clapped. "Gee, I never knew you were capable of using such a large word, Tidus."

"Beavis."

"Shutup Reno!" Zack glared.

Tidus growled, but ignored Squall and Reno's comments. "It's just....'dude' is much better than 'sweet' right?"

Suddenly Zell came running to the group. "Iie! 'Sweet' is a lot better!"

"No! Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Oh boy..." Zidane sighed. "And here I thought _I_ was annoying."

"You are." Zack said nonchalantly.

Tidus turned to Cloud. "C'mon, it's 'dude', right?"

"Actually Tidus, I kinda like-" Cloud began.

"CLOUD!" Tidus screeched.

Cloud snickered. "Just kidding..." he said, causing Tidus to smile. "I think they're both stupid." he laughed. Tidus' expression changed immediately, as the guys left laughing.

Zell shrugged and left, mumbling another 'sweet' under his breath.

"I heard that!" Tidus hollered.

* * *

**Rikki-sama**: Funny? Boring? Good? I don't know please send in reviews.

Arigatou & Ja ne


	3. Girl's Night Out And a Little Bit of the...

**Rikki-sama**: Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Girl's Night Out and a Little Bit of the Guys**

* * *

The week was over now and Garnet decided to have a 'girls night out'.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Aeris squeeled, closing her house door. The girls were all waiting for Aeris so they could go to the mall and do a little shopping. "Next stop Tifa's house." Aeris said, looking through her purse.

"Oh I can't wait! We're gonna buy make-up, clothes, ice cream, junkfood." Yuna chirped. "Tifa is gonna have so much fun."

The girls got to Tifa's house; it was big, and it had a really beautiful garden filled with roses and freshly green grass. "Wow!" Selphie yelled. "This house is like a mansion."

"Whoa..." Paine said calmly. "It's nice."

"Shit, this house is huge." Rikku stated, examining it. "What I would give to live here."

"Must have some valuable stuff..." Yuffie suddenly came out of nowhere.

All the girls looked at her in amazement. "Where did you come from?" Rinoa asked in shock.

Yuffie shrugged. "Nowhere really, I just saw you guys here so I came to see what was happening..."

"Interesting...." Quistis said. "Anyway, back to the house..."

"It's a little bigger than mine." Aeris said. "What are we standing here for? Shouldn't we RING the doorbell?"

"Oh ya....almost forgot." Garnet mumbled, slapping her forehead.

Quistis rang the doorbell and when the door opened Tifa stood there dressed in a black t-shirt that had a chinese symbol on it which read 'Dragon', she also wore black baggy pants and a headband across her forehead, there were wrist bands on her wrist that were white.

"Wow Tifa you look so cool!" Rinoa squeeled. "You look so much like a jrocker."

"This is what fashion should be about." Paine said looking at her shirt. "Cool outfit."

"You look so nice." Aeris commented, walking up to her. "C'mon we gotta go."

"Okay hold on, let me tell my dad." Tifa spoke. "He's always worried about me, let me just reassure him."

The girls waited outside while Tifa consulted her dad. "Let's go!" Tifa came out with her mini bag.

The girls waited for the bus, then hopped on it when it finally came, they took seats in the back. Everyone was already having fun.

"So Tifa, who's your favourite jrock or jpop singer?" Aeris asked Tifa, taking a seat besind her. "I like Megumi Hayashibara."

"Oh...well my favourite singers would have to be Gackt, Klaha, Koda Kumi, Utada Hikaru and for a group....Two-mix." Tifa replied. "Megumi is a good singer as well."

"Cool, we like the same thing."

"Yup, well what about movies?"

"I love Spirited Away and....um...Pirates of the Carribean!"

"Same, I also love Lord of the Rings, The Ring and Princess Mononoke."

"This is sweet."

"Hey your acting like Zell." Selphie jeered. "You said 'sweet'."

"Very funny Selphie." Aeris hissed. "Remember when we were in grade 9....we were all in science class and Zell was arguing with Tidus about that stupid 'sweet' thing and 'dude' thing. They're such bakas."

"Hahaha...ya, that was funny, those guys are hilarious." Rinoa laughed. "What about Zidane? He's such a pervert, he's nothing like the other guys."

"Zidane is so typical!" Garnet snorted. "Him and his pathetic 'lines'. I wish there would be more guys like Cloud."

"Mmfhh...." Aeris mumbled.

"Huh? What the hell was that." Rikku joked. "Are you still mad about that breaking up with Cloud? You know, there's other guys for you, like...um...how about Squall."

"Nani!? No! He does not go with her!" Rinoa screeched. All the girls turn to face Rinoa who was now blushing like mad.

Quistis had a smirk on her face now. "You like him...huh?"

"Iie!" Rinoa blushed. "He's just not her type, I know these thing. I think Zack is the perfect guy for her."

"I think Reno is cool....we have a lot in common..." Yuffie finally spoke.

"Ya, like the fact that you two come out of nowhere and are never there when something exciting happens?" Quistis pointed out.

Yuffie smiled. "Ya and we never talk...."

"Um...may I asked you guys something." Tifa suddenly spoke.

"Hai?" the girls asked in unison, they all faced Tifa now who looked very confused.

"Can you tell me who those 'guys' are?" Tifa asked.

Paine spoke up. "Those guys run the school practically, they're in control over everyone except for the teachers and Sephiroth and Seifer- the two losers we met before. Cloud and his gang are also these girls' crushes, they've been going 'gaga' over them ever since grade 9. You see Garnet likes Zidane, Rinoa likes Squall, Rikku likes Gippal, Yuna likes Tidus, Yuffie likes Reno, Selphie's going out with Irvine, I'm not so sure about Quistis and Aeris is still hung over Cloud even though he dumped her."

"NOOOOOOO!" all the girls wailed except for Tifa, Paine, Selphie and Quistis who were all laughing hysterically.

* * *

"We're here!" Rinoa cheered. "Let's get some make-up first."

"No! Let's get clothes!" Selphie chirped.

"No get some kick ass video games!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Hold on! Let's just go look around first." Tifa interrupted the girls. "Can we just walk inside the mall now, I've never been here before, a little 'tour' wouldn't hurt..."

"She's right you know, so...lets walk in." Quistis said walking ahead with Tifa.

"Chotto!" Garnet called out.

As the girls walked into the mall they looked around and stopped at 'Le Chateau'. Selphie was happy now that her choice was first on the list.

"Holy crap! Look at those pair of flares!" Yuna squeeled running to the jeans' aisle. "These are so cute." The flares were decorated with butterflies and flowers.

"Hey do you have this shirt in my size!" Rinoa called to the woman at the counter.

"Can you help me over here!" Garnet also called.

"Wow you guys are shop-aholics." Tifa giggled. "So...Paine what about you?"

"I don't shop here, it's just not me." she replied.

"I can tell...."

....::Silence::....

"What about you? Like your life and all......" Paine spoke with an emotionless tone. Sure she was gothic, but she was still cool.

"Well...I love martial arts and I usually don't just shop for girly clothes. I like to rollerblade and my long life dream is to become an actress."

"That's cool...you seem confident in your goals, I'm not so sure about my goals in life though, I want to be an artist, I like to express my feelings in my art, but I'm not so sure..."

"If you dream of being an artist keep your hopes up, have confidence and keep practising, don't take criticism...I know you will do it Paine, I just know...." Tifa left to join the girls.

"Thanks Tifa...." Paine said silently.

* * *

"Look what I got!" Rikku said revealing the shopping bag to the girls. She had bought a white bandana and a blue quater sleeve shirt.

"That so fits you, look at my bags." Garnet giggled. She bought a long navy blue skirt and a tank top that said 90% angel.

Rinoa bought a strapless white dress, while Selphie bought a pair of shorts and a pink blouse, Quistis only got black bell bottoms, Yuna bought the cute flares she saw before and a denim skirt, Aeris got a pink dress, the sleeves were see-through, Yuffie bought a black denim jacket and last but not least, Tifa got a red sleeveless dress.

Next, Yuffie and Rikku insisted on 'Elektro: Games and Systems'. Tifa, Paine and Quistis seemed satisfied but the other girls just groaned.

"Games AGAIN?" Rinoa whined.

"What happens if a boy from school catches us here??" Yuna squeeked.

"I don't understand what you five see in this stuff..." Garnet mumbled.

"Don't expect me to go in there!" Aeris cried.

Yuffie and Rikku snickered as they pulled the girls in. Tifa went with Paine to check out the RPGs, Yuffie ran to the systems as Quistis followed, Rikku was found looking through the racing games and the other girls hopelessly roamed through the story, not knowing what to do but stare.

"Can I help you?" the salesman asked Yuna.

Yuna stared at the man in wonder. "Ya..." she pointed at a Gamecube, "Can you tell me what this is used for?"

The salesman surpressed a laugh as three boys in the corner of the store laughed loudly. Yuna's face heated and she just stood there totally embarassed until Aeris grabbed her hand and led her out of the store along with Garnet, Rinoa, and Selphie who hadn't said anything.

"5 minutes!!" Aeris called to the girls left in the store.

Soon the five girls walked out of the shop, each holding a bag or two.

"Whacha get?" Selphie asked, Rinoa looked at her mysteriously. "N-not that I care though..." she added nervously.

"I got the Arc The Lad collection." Tifa stated.

"I bought Legend of Dragoon." Paine said calmly.

Rikku giggled. "I finally got Need for Speed Underground!!"

"I bought myself an Xbox." Quistis said, pointing to the heavy bag she held with both hands.

Yuffie looked very satisfied. "I FINALLY purchased a PS2, along with Boudakai 2, Prince of Persia, and Inu-yasha a Feudal Fairy Tale for my playstation."

"Wow...." all the girls chimed.

It was lunch time now and the girls decided to get some grub to fill their empty stomachs. They went to the food court when all of a sudden they met some familiar faces.

"Oh Kami-Sama, look over there!" Rinoa pointed. At the other side of the mall, there stood eight handsome guys.

"Let's go say hi!" Rikku said pulling Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa. The other girls growled but followed.

"Hey Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Zell, Irvine, Zack, and Reno." Rikku greeted, taking a deep breath. Rinoa stood there blushing while Tifa just smiled sweetly. The other girls finally came and said 'hi', but Selphie went to go hug Irvine.

"Oh guys, this is Tifa Lockheart, as you guys all know." Yuna said.

"Hi!" the guys all chorused.

"Hi....nice to meet you all." Tifa greeted nervously.

"What brings you here?" Yuffie asked. "Looking for clothes?"

"No way! We were just bored, nothing much to do anyways..." Zell said.

"Well Rinoa aren't you gonna say something?" Aeris joked.

"Aren't YOU gonna say anything too?" Rinoa glared.

"Kyaaa!!" Garnet screamed as she slapped Zidane on the face. It seemed as when they all were talking they hadn't noticed that the little perverted snob groped Garnet's ass.

"HENTAI!" all the girls yelled in Zidane's face.

"JACKASS!" the guys yelled too. Cloud punched the little guy out while Irvine pulled him away unconcious.

"Gomen nasai..." Squall apologized. "Zidane....just got out of control, seeing that there is a lot of beautiful women here."

Rinoa faced turned cherry red at that comment. "Um...thanks.."

"So guys, wanna hang out with us?" Rikku interrupted. "Huh? Will ya? C'mon!"

"Alright, alright calm down Rikku, where do you wanna go?" Cloud finally agreed. "How about to a movie? We still have some time."

"Ya!!" all the girls chorused.

Some of the girls hitched a ride in Irvine's van; Selphie sat in the passenger seat while Yuffie, Reno, Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Quistis, Garnet and Zidane sat in the back. (Kinda squishy, eh?) Squall came honking by in his corvet; Rinoa went to sit in the front and Rikku, Zack, Zell and Aeris sat in the back. But when Tifa was about to climb into Irvine's van, Cloud came by on his motorcycle and tossed Tifa a helmet.

"Wanna ride with me Tifa?" Cloud asked. "Don't worry I'll go slow for you if you want."

"Sure I'll ride with you, but you don't have to worry about the speed...thanks Cloud." Tifa concluded, she put the helmet on and climbed on to the backseat of the bike. She wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist tightly. (Rikki: No perverted thoughts!)

"Yo Cloud! We'll meet with you there, I'm going on ahead." Squall called as he started the engine. "I'll buy the food."

"Sure, thanks I'll pay you back later man." Cloud shouted back, he turned to Tifa. "So how do you like it here in Fantasy High?"

"It's great! Even though some people here go crazy." Tifa answered back, chuckling softly.

All the cars left and Cloud was the last to go. "That's good." Cloud started up his engine and drove off towards the theater.

"Um...Cloud is it true you went out with Aeris? I just wanna know, the girls told me you broke up with her." Tifa suddenly spoke up. "Sorry if I'm being nosy, but Aeris did really like you, I think she still does."

"It's okay, I gotta tell someone. You seem like a person I can trust, and I just met you...I feel like I know you already, it might seem weird to you but it doesn't for me...." he chuckled.

"No...that's sweet...go on..."

"Well the reason I called it off was because Zack likes her, he did ever since he met her, but I guessed she liked me. And I did like her, but then I felt bad for Zack, he's one of my best buds...and soon for some reason I felt like our relationship wouldn't work...she wasn't the one for me....I know it sounds corny but that's how I felt...."

"No...it's not corny. I think that it's so nice of you to care for your friend like that...But... if you wanna know, you're not the only one who's looking for somebody..."

"Don't tell anyone what I told you okay..."

"Sure..no prob..."

"So hows your family? How are they?" Cloud asked breaking the silence.

"My dad's good...."

"Cool....."

"What music do you listen to?" Tifa asked.

"I mostly listen to jrock, like Malice Mizer...you?"

"I like Klaha and I think Gackt made a good choice leaving Malice Mizer, he's good solo."

"Look we're here." Cloud said.

Tifa looked up to an enormous spaceship-like building. 'Wow this is the movie theater? It's huge.' Tifa thought.

"Let's go in." Cloud said calmy walking towards the structure. Tifa followed in where she met her friends again chatting while the guys were buying the junk food. Cloud left to join them.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Yuna asked, coming towards Tifa, along with the other girls. Aeris stayed silent though. Yuna whispered something in Tifa's ear that made her blush.

"Huh...what are they talking about?" Zack came with four bags of popcorn in his hands. "I bet girl chat..."

"Who gives a shit dude, LET"S GO!" Tidus exclaimed. "Wait, what movie we gonna watch?"

"NOT A CHICK FLICK!" all the guys demanded.

"How about...um....'Somethings Gotta Give'?" Rikku asked.

"No..." they all chimed.

"I know, what about Blood of the Innocent?" (Rikki: Some movies I made up XP couldn't think of any.)

"That's too scary!" Aeris and Garnet whined.

"Kung Fu for You?" Zell asked jumping in the air doing a kick to show off to the ladies. (Rikki:Don't kill me, I don't know what to write! -.-')

"Nah...that's what you wanna watch not us." Squall spoke.

"Let's watch Mirai no Kioku!" Tifa urged.

"We said, no chick flicks!" Reno retorted. Cloud shot him a glare.

"But...it has everything we all want! Romance, humor and action!" Tifa explained.

The girls nodded and the guys just looked at each other. "Fine." Zidane agreed for them.

Everyone found a seat in the very back; Squall sat at the end, then Zidane, Irvine, Selphie, Rikku, Yuna, Tidus, Reno, Yuffie, Aeris, Zack, Garnet, Paine, Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, Tifa and Cloud. They all joked and laughed while the previews were showing. Selphie and Irvine were flirting as well as Yuffie and Reno. Squall looked bored and Tidus and Zell were shouting across the seats to each other about which word was better, 'Dude' or 'Sweet'. Some of the girls were talking about parties and hot guys while the other boys watched a blank screen.

"No! Brad Pitt is hotter than Orlando Bloom!"

"What are you talking about! No way Orlando owns all!"

"Shutup with these stupid actors! What do they have that I don't?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Paul Walker is better!"

"Kami-Sama, please get me out of here!"

"Girls talk too much!"

"Guys act dirty!"

"Not all of us..."

"Okay...maybe..."

"I still think Orlando is WAY better!" (Rikki: Yes! Orlando is very hot! _drools_ oops back to the story..)

"URUSAI!!!"

"Pass the popcorn."

"No! Klaha is hot!"

"Wait..what did you say?"

"I SAID PASS THE POPCORN!"

"HOLY SHIT! Brad Pitt rules all!"

"Ahem...what about me!?"

"Man the popcorn's almost done! Who ate it all?"

"Not me I gotta watch my weight."

"I know you don't eat a lot, 'skinny dip'."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Fine, 'french frie'!"

"I meant, he's second.... after you sweety...haha..._cough_"

"God if you hear me, please help me! Make them shutup. I promise to be more better when the weekend is over."

"What are you doing?"

"...Nothing..."

"Ya right! You look like you were praying!"

"Guys Shut the f-duck up!"

"How come you never swear?"

"Suddenly you change the subject, eh!?"

"Kana yaro!"

"Kisama!"

"Guys! Stop!"

"GACKT OWNS ALL!"

"Where the hell did you come from!?"

"....Whatever..."

"Don't use my word..."

"Since when is it your word!?"

"Whatever..."

"URUSAI! THE MOVIE IS GONNA START!!!"

....::Silence::....

"Kyaa!!!!!!"

"What NOW!?"

"He pinched my butt!"

"Stop that you pervert!"

"You cannot control your hands, eh?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Uh-huh!"

"OKAY, ANYONE WHO TALKS AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO MY DOG!"

....::Silence::....

* * *

(Rikki:This is sooo confusing I don't even know who is talking. Guess who has the last word.)

**Rikki-sama**: Whadda you think about my chappy? Please send in reviews.

Arigatou & Ja ne!


	4. Hell Breaks Free and Demons Run Loose

Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry I didn't update soon, I was really busy and even lazy, but don't blame me everyone gets lazy sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Hell Breaks Free and Demons Run Loose**

* * *

It was Monday morning and everyone was back at school. All the girls in one corner talking about guys and make-up, the boys outside playing sports, nerds in the library talking about math equations and last but not least the two gangsters roaming the school scaring everybody in their path. Yup back to their normal life...or is it?

"Hey! Wasn't the weekend the best?" Yuna came running towards her friends in the school yard. "I had so much fun!"

"Ya Saturday totally rocked!" Aeris chuckled. "It seemed you and Tidus got closer."

"Shutup!!! No...we didn't..." Yuna cried, trying to conceal her blush. "Tifa was it fun for you?"

"Hai, I've never really had that much fun in a long time." Tifa replied.

"Too bad this weekend ended.....hey how about next weekend, what do you guys wanna do!?" Rikku asked excitedly. She suddenly turned around to look at Gippal- a guy who was sometimes a joker- he was walking with Nooj and Barlai.

"Um..Rikku, who are you looking at? Is it your boyfriend GIPPAL!?" Quistis teased, causing Rikku to scream. She chased her around the school until Quistis bumped into Leblanc-an annoying blonde with the delusional thought that she was better than everyone.

"Watch where your going Quisty!" Leblanc hollered, she pushed Quistis into Rikku. "You ruined my new coat!"

"Oh SORRY your bitchyness! We didn't mean to get WRINKLES in your oh so ugly fur coat!" Rikku apologized sarcastically. "You know you should quit bragging about the things you own because they aren't really that special...DADDY'S little girl!"

The rest of the girls came running towards Rikku. "What happened now?" Garnet asked.

"Nothing really it's just this bitch pushed me." Quistis answered shoving Leblanc into a tree causing her to slip "Don't ever touch me again!"

Leblanc got up and slapped Quistis in the face, but then Yuna pushed Leblanc. "Fucken don't touch any of my friends slut!"

"Miss. Leblanc are you alright!?" Ormi- a fat and kinda clueless guy in checkered pants and a white turtleneck- came running, along side a tall, smart, skinny guy that had small beady eyes. He wore a long red shirt and dress pants, his name was Logos. They were slaves to Leblanc, they did everything she told them to. "You can do it, smack the living hell out of those nerds!" Logos cheered.

"STOP!" Garnet yelled.

"Who you calling nerds? You freak of nature!" Yuna yelled back. "You guys are such followers!"

"ORMI, LOGOS! Come and help me! You bitches are in so much trouble, I'm gonna whip you all out! " Leblanc called while pulling Rikku's hair and fighting her way passed Yuna.

"Must you insist on embarassing yourself like that you rich snob!" Yuna joked.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AN INVITATION!? HELP ME FIGHT THESE WHORES!" Leblanc yelled furiously to her slaves.

"We can't...." Logos replied nervously.

"WHY!?" Leblanc questioned. "Are you guys too weak!?"

"No....it's because their girls and guys can't touch girls..." Ormi reminded Leblanc. "Remember, if we get caught beating up a girl, Principal Auron will suspend us."

"Ha! Your slaves can't even help you!" Quistis sneered. "You sure you can fight without those two nobodies?"

Just then Paine and Yuffie came into the picture. "There ain't no fight without Yuffie, need help girls?!" Yuffie chirped.

"Same here....let's get to business." Paine said calmly as she headed towards Ormi. She did a flip kick on him and he crashed to the groud roughly. Yuffie ran towards Logos, she slid and tripped him. He fell flat on his back.

"YOU WIMPS CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY HELP!" Leblanc hollered as she tried to struggle her way out of Quistis and Rikku's grip. "Come here and help me!"

"Coming!" Both the guys called.

"Guys stop this now! This is ridiculous, your all gonna get in trouble!" Garnet warned. "When principal Auron finds out about this fight, you're all gonna be suspended, or maybe even expelled!"

"Garnet is right, guys you're all smarter than that, don't get tempted to fight the skank!" Rinoa shouted as she approched them. "Stop this NOW!!" Rinoa reached to pull Yuna away from Leblanc when suddenly she screamed. "AHHHHH! STOP PULLING MY HAIR LEBLANC YOU WHORE!"

"Muhahahaha!" Leblanc laughed evily. "What's wrong LITTLE girl, can't get your precious hair out from my grasp!?"

"Let go!!!" Rinoa screamed louder. "This isn't FUNNY!!!!"

"I'm coming Rin!" Tifa yelled, she grabbed Leblanc's hand and twisted it.

"LET GO, IMA!" Suddenly Leblanc let go and Rinoa leaped back.

"You alright Rinoa?" Tifa asked, concerned.

"I'm fine but we gotta stop this fight now!" Rinoa replied. Tifa, Selphie and Aeris tried to pull the others girls away.

"This fight isn't over, what are you doing?!" Paine asked eagerly.

"This isn't you Paine, you hardly ever act like this. We are all gonna get in serious trouble if we don't stop this embarrasment! Do you wanna hear principal Auron continously scolding us?" Garnet said with a stern look that changed Paine's mind. She immediately stopped what she was doing. "Your right, I should of thought before I acted....let's stop the others.." Paine said.

"GUYS STOP, ONEGAI!" Aeris hollered pulling Rikku away from Ormi. "Rikku stop acting stupid!"

"Let go of Logos, Quistis I mean it, do you think this will solve anything? Even if Leblanc started this fight, you out of all these people should have known better. You always let your anger get the better of you. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Selphie yelled.

"Whoa.....Selphie, dude you were serious for once!" Tidus said, it seemed all the guys had gathered around the fight, along with a numerous amount of other people.

"Oh really...arigat-"

"People, stop!" Cloud interrupted, pulling Yuna back. "Leblanc get your group and leave!"

"Cloud! Let go!" Yuna hollered.

"ENOUGH!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" the students groaned, they wanted to watch the fight but luckily the guys stopped them before things got out of hand. Leblanc left with her two slaves.

"Rinoa are you okay?" Squall came running towards her, she blushed.

"Um...hai, I'm fine..." Rinoa responded looking towards the ground. "Why do you ask?"

"That LeBlanc really had a tight grip on your hair."

"Doumo...." Rinoa looked up and met Squall's eyes, she smiled sweetly but blushed even harder.

"WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU GO PICK A FIGHT WITH THAT RICH SNOB?!!!!" Zack hollered. He was furious, they were his good friends and he didn't want them to get expelled, knowing Leblanc's father, he would do everything for his little girl and Leblanc told him everything. She was a spoiled bitch.

"Don't blow a fuse!" Rikku muttered under her breath, but Zack heard.

"Don't get me started Rikku! I'm getting pissed right now."

"Why do you care so much Zack?" Paine asked curiously.

"Come on just tell us, it's not like we're gonna bite." Paine urged.

"I care because...you guys are my friends and we've kinda known each other since grade 8 or whatever..." Zack responded looking embarrased.

"....That was a sweet fight..." Zidane spoke suddenly. "I didn't know you girls could fight like that."

"Thanks...." Quistis said rubbing her cheeks. All the girls who fought with Leblanc were hurt badly. Quistis's cheeks were red and she was limping. Rikku's lip got cut and her arm was swollen. Yuna got a black eye and her leg had a large bruise. Only Paine and Yuffie didn't get hurt at all, they were perfectly healthy looking and they were lucky too. They weren't gonna get introuble with the principal. The other girl's knew that they were in for it now.

* * *

Principal Auron sat in his arm chair looking over at some files in his office. The girls in today's fight were standing straight and still side by side, mumbling and cussing under their breath. Pricipal Auron looked up and smirked.

"So....girls you got into a fight eh?" Mr. Auron spoke. "And why?!"

".........." All the girls were silent including Leblanc for the first time. Yuna, Quistis and Rikku stood there silently.

"Well....?" Mr. Auron waited patiently.

"WHY?!" Mr. Auron yelled. "Just because your introuble you don't talk eh?.....Well maybe this will change your mind......how about detention for the next two months and also community service, I checked the retirement centre and they are waiting very PATIENTLY for your help...what do you think about that?!"

"Ahhh! No way!" Leblanc suddenly screamed. "Community service is bad for my health!"

"How can it be bad for your health....? Chicken wuss...." Rikku mumbled under her breath. "Retarded whore..."

"Excuse me?!" Mr. Auron asked giving Rikku a stern look. "Well now, how about you guys tell me what happened between that little cat fight you had hmn...."

"It wasn't our fault! Leblanc was the one who started it, she litterly threw herself at us. I say you suspend her!" Yuna exclaimed irrationally. "We were just doing some self-defence."

"Self-defence my pretty ass!" Leblanc shot at her, she glared furiously. "It's not my fault sir, these girls just can't stand me. Just because I'm prettier and popular doesn't give them the right to beat a gentle, and BEAUTIFUL girl."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Quistis hollered throwing herself at Leblanc, but Yuna grabbed her before she could do any more damage. "IF you want to know the truth sir, it was all our fault.......but basically it was daddy's little girl, LEBLANC!"

"Ok..ok! I heard enough!" Mr. Auron interrupted the girls. "Man you guys are annoying...muhahaha! This is wasting my time."

The girls just stared at him with their jaws dropped open. Who could ever think that a principal would say that and be sooo EVIL.

"I decided your punishments girls. Rikku you will help the janitor from 9:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. cleaning the school for two weeks."

"SIR!" Rikku wined.

"No buts! Yuna you'll be serving lunch with the lunch lady for a week, and don't forget to wear a hairnet...muhahaha.."

"NO WAY!" Yuna hollered.

"BE QUIET! Quistis, you'll be helping Mr. Wallace for three weeks, I know how you guys hate him, so that should be a good punishment eh?"

Quistis was now swearing the alphebet. Mr. Auron ignored her and turned to face Leblanc.

"And Leblanc...." Mr. Auron gave an evil smirk. "You'll be doing garbage work at recesses SERVICE for two weeks and a half.....MUHAHAHAHA!!"

All the girls except for Leblanc were laughing so hard that they collasped to the floor while leaving Leblanc horrified and trembling.

"Now you girls can all leave.." Mr. Auron said after laughing so evily. Just as the girl were about to leave the principal spoke up again. "One more thing girls....You have detention with me for a month...MUHAHAHAHA!"

The girls all gasped and wined all the way to class.

* * *

"Hey guys what happened in there?" Selphie asked, she was standing out at recess with Yuffie and Tifa.

"We just got in so much shit!" Rikku said angrily kicking a pebble on the ground. "Stupid Leblanc!"

"Well Leblanc got it bad..." Yuna laughed. "The bimbo got what she deserved."

"Well that was exciting, I mean the fight. I haven't been in one since like....like...three days ago!" Yuffie chuckled.

"At least you had fun and YOU didn't get hurt, all I got was a bruised leg and painful cheeks!" Quistis complained.

"You guys fight well." Tifa suddenly spoke. "At my old school, all the girls were weak and helpless, they only depended on their boyfriends."

"Thanks...Well I'm glad you think that" Rikku said feeling a little better. "So what's happening?"

"I'm just waiting for Irvine, he said he would meet me here infront of the big tree. But I haven't seen him yet." Selphie replied getting unpatient. "Where is that baka!?"

"Um...I hate to tell you this, but, well, some of the guys including your boytoy got into trouble with Ms. Lulu." Yuna explained.

"Ahhhh! Baka!!" Selphie shouted stomping the grass she stood on. "He always gets introuble!"

"Relax...." Yuffie calmed Selphie down. "All the guys in this school are bakayaros!"

"I can tell, I've been here for like two weeks and no offence but you guys are all crazy, in a good way. At my old school everyone was soo serious and boring." Tifa giggled. "I'm so glad I came here."

**Rrrrrrrring** The bell rung and everyone outside went back in.

* * *

"Quiet!" Ms. Lulu hollered across the room. She was sitting at her desk reading an art book. Irvine, Zell, Zidane and Tidus were all in detention and they had to write a 500 word essay.

"Dude this bites." Tidus whispered to Irvine who was across from him. "I can't write a 500 word essay."

"Stop your blabbering. If it wasn't for you and Zell, we wouldn't be in detention!" Irvine whispered angrily. "I was suppose to meet Selphie and now I'm stuck here with you three dimwits!"

"Who are you calling a dimwit?" Zidane spoke while chewing on his pen. "Your the one to talk, if you didn't throw clay at Zell, none of this would have happened."

"Ya man, Zidane's right!" Zell hollered.

"SHHH! Boys be quiet, your in detention, not outside!" the teacher reminded them. "If you guys keep talking, I'll make it a 600 word essay! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Hai, ma'am!" all the guys said.

"Baka! Look what you did. One more time and we'll get more work to do." Irvine said.

"Arg!" Zidane cried looking over at Tidus. "Why did you and Zell have to fight over 'dude' and 'sweet' again, anyway?"

"Because 'dude' is a much better word!" Tidus snickered.

"Sweet, YOU IDIOT!" Zell snapped.

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Dude you baka!"

"Sweet! Kanayaro!"

"600" Ms. Lulu interrupted. "You owe me 600!"

"Guys shut the hell up!" Irvine swore breaking his pen in half. "Ahh look what you made me do. I broke my favourite pen! Selphie gave that to me!"

"Urusai, lover boy!" Zidane yelled standing up and shaking his fist.

"700!" the teacher shouted getting up and walking towards the guys with a metre stick.

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"800!!!"

"At least I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh shutup your driving me crazy, talking about your girlfriend all the time and by the way I HAVE a girlfriend!"

"DUUUUDE!"

"SWEEEEEEEET!"

"Who's your girl, is it lemme see....hmn...Jessie the nerd...? Muhahaha"

"NO WAY!!!"

"900! SIT DOWN!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO KISS YOUR GIRL, YOU LITTLE LOVERBOY!"

"YOU'RE TALKING!? AT LEAST I'M NOT THE PERVERTED ONE!! "

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE, DUDE, DUDE!"

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET, IT'S SWEET YOU JACKASS!"

**WAM!**

"1000! NOW ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL ALL BE SUSPENDED!" Ms. Lulu hollered hitting the metre stick onto a desk. "Enough is enough! You owe me a1000 word essay now and I expect it to be done by tomorrow morning. UNDERSTAND!?"

"H-hai!" the guys answered frightened. They began to work again.

Suddenly Zell spoke up. "Sweet."

"1500!"

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and most of the guys were in a corner eating their lunches. It seemed like a hard day for all the guys and they were very unhappy.

"I hate Mondays!" Zack complained putting a fork full of mash potatoes in his mouth. "I have sooo much homework to do!"

"Easy for you to say, I have detention for a week because Mr. Valentine caught me chewing bubble gum in class!" Reno grabbed a sushi from Cloud's plate when he turned, he popped it into his mouth. "Yum."

Cloud smacked Reno's head. "I saw that." he said, taking a sip of his pepsi. "Isn't highschool suppose to be like this?"

"Well...ya...but why?" Zell sighed. He popped a whole hot dog in his mouth. "Mmm....I love hot dogs!"

"The only thing good about highschool are girls and food." Zidane laughed smiling at some girls at the other table. They waved to him.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Irvine asked coming with Squall, they both held their own tray of food. They took their seats beside Zack.

"Just talking about how school sucks." Tidus explained.

All the guys ate quietly. Squall was eating a slice of pizza, Tidus had a huge balogna sandwich, Cloud had sushi and a bowl of fruits, Irvine ate tortillas, Zell had six hot dogs, Zack had mash potatoes and a bowl of salad, Reno had just finished his ramen and Zidane was eating spaghetti. (A/N: Yum...this is making me soo hungry.)

Suddenly all the girls in the room were giggling and whispering. It seemed the two gangsters just walked in. The room fell dead silence.

"Heya Ladies." Sephiroth waved to a bunch of girls who suddenly fainted.

"Yo Sephiroth and Seifer's in the house. Holla!!" Seifer hollered. All the girls giggled and waved.

"Nani yo!?" Cloud complained. "Kuso!"

"Cloud what are you gonna do?" Squall asked. "Don't think your gonna fight him."

"I'm not going to. Even though we have a score to settle." Cloud replied calm. He stood up and all eyes were upon him. Squall stood behind him and all the guys backed away slowly. Sephiroth approached Cloud and Seifer did the same.

"Cloud."

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth clapped and Seifer grabbed a pie and gaved it to Sephiroth, he mushed it onto Cloud's blue jacket. All the girls gasped. Some cheered and some booed. Cloud just merely looked at his stained jacket and snapped his finger. Squall took Zidane's spaghetti and gave it to Cloud- from behind them they could hear Zidane crying, "NOOOOO!!!"-, he threw it onto Sephiroth.

"Oh Kami-sama!" some of the people were all in shock.

Suddenly- right after he got over his dramatic situation- Zidane ran to the food counter and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and screamed. "FOOD FIGHT!!"

Everyone grabbed a plate or bowl of food and began throwing across the room hitting some people in the face and some in the back. People were screaming and laughing. Cloud wiped a bowl of cereal right into Seifer's face, Squall laughed and aimed a peice of sushi at Zack but it went right into his mouth. Zidane ran all the way to the girls and tried to protect them from the chaos- only to have his beloved spaghetti thrown at him. Sephiroth dodged some of the cake that was flying across the cafeteria. Irvine got wiped with fruits and flipped over a table. Zell hugged his hotdogs to his chest as he ran to a corner to eat them. Reno ran to Irvine, only to have coldslaw slammed into his face.

Tidus, holding two plates of food with a mad grin, hollered, "THIS IS FOR 'DUDE'!!!" and tossed them at Zell who merely twitched, taking another chunk from his hotdog.

This was complete madness and everything was out of control, if the principal found out everyone would have a lecture in the gym. Suddenly Aeris, Paine and Tifa walked into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Idiots..." Paine said leaving the room as soon as she got in.

"You two are so immature!" Aeris shouted glaring at the two that started the chaos. She followed Paine laughing.

Tifa merely blinked. Shaking her head, she grinned and took her leave.

With embarrassment, Sephiroth and Cloud wipped the food off their chest and left the room, followed by their groupies. It seemed that after they left the little trouble maker Zidane ran back and shouted. "Food Fight!" Everyone continued. Squall came running back grabbing Zidane by the waist and pulling him away shouting. "Hell's broken free and the demons are up and about- that includes you little man!"

* * *

**Rikki-sama**: What did you think about this chapter? Please send in reviews.

Arigatou&Ja Ne.


	5. Exam Week!

* * *

I'm so glad you people like my story. You all love me! Yes you do!.......Okay, I think I'm going high now...don't mind me lol O.o

* * *

Chapter 5: **Exam Week!**

* * *

"I'm late, I'm sooo LATE!!!" Aeris squeeled, running down the halls. She was late for science class and this week was exam week. Exam week was the most important week in highschool. All students who failed these test would have to go to summer school and Aeris didn't want that to happen if she was late. "Holy crap, please let me make it, ONEGAI!"

"Watch out!" Zack hollered running as well, he skid right into Aeris, who fell onto the floor. "Owwww!"

"Sorry Zack, didn't see you." Aeris apologized. She brushed the dust off her blue skirt.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked holding his hand out for her.

"Ya, I"m fine, do you know what time it is?" Aeris grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"Its....its 9:30."

"NANI!?? I"m sooo late, ahhhh!"

"Relax Aeris, what's wrong?"

"I'm soo late for the science exam and Mr. Highwind is gonna kill me!"

"Oh....well I guess you should be going, right?"

"Ya....what about you? Don't you have exams?"

"No, not now. I'm going to the library to study, I don't have any exams until 10:30."

"Lucky you...." Aeris gave Zack a sweet smile which caused him to blush. "Well gotta run, see you later." Aeris said, running down the halls once again.

"Ya....see you later...." Zack mumbled heading upstairs to the library.

* * *

"Aeris! Why were you late?" Mr. Highwind asked handing her a booklet of science questions. "Huh?"

"Gomen-nasai sir, but I was only late by 5 mins." Aeris replied, embarassed because all the students were looking and laughing at her.

"5 mins is still late. Now get to your seat and start now." Mr. Highwind said, glaring at the people who were laughing. "GET STARTED PEOPLE!"

Aeris rushed to an empty desk right across from Rinoa and began to write.

"Pssst...Aeris, why were you late?" Rinoa was poking her with her pen. "You're usually early."

"Well I bumped into Zack while running to class and well I forgot...." Aeris replied, flipping her notebook open, she began to write her test.

"Oh...." Rinoa turned away and giggled.

"Why you laughing?" Aeris inquired, facing Rinoa with a confused look.

"No reason...." Rinoa continued to laugh. She covered her mouth from laughing too hard and began to write.

"Tell me!!" Aeris was starting to get pissed and Rinoa wasn't helping, she kept on giggling.

"No..."

"Please!"

"Fine....it's just, you and Zack, soo kawaii."

"Arg! Shutup..." Aeris turned red, not just because she was embarassed but she was also mad.

"GIRLS! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CHATTING NON-STOP, DID YOU AT LEAST START? THIS IS A TEST, BE QUIET!" Mr. Highwind interrupted. Everyone was laughing again and the two girls were bright pink.

"GET BACK TO WORK EVERYONE!!" Mr. Highwind yelled again getting fustrated. "If I hear another word it will be detention for the whole class!"

Everyone got back to their work, you could only hear the sound of pens scratching on paper from outside the halls. It was going to be a very busy week.

"Nice going Rinoa..." Aeris glared at her.

Rinoa just stuck her tongue out. "What are you doing? Get back to work AERIS."

* * *

"Man, I hate exams!" Zack complained taking a seat in the library right next to Squall and Reno. "What are you guys studying right now?"

"Math...." Reno replied still facing his book. "I have math class in like 15 mins."

"I'm studying history...." Squall replied writing notes, he didn't even look at Zack as well, everyone was just so busy and they couldn't afford to gte distracted.

"I heard from some kids that the math is pretty hard." Zack said taking his language book out of his bag, he flipped through the pages and began to read.

Suddenly Tidus came in panting. "I knew I'd find you nerds in here!" The guys didn't pay much attention to him, they were still studying. "Huff.....guess what.....puff....Mr. Wakka made me do 500 push-ups and man, am I tired."

"Ya...whatever..." Squall said still copying notes. "That's nice....Yuna..." 

"YUNA!!?" Tidus hollered. "Guys look it's Tidus. T-I-D-U-S! What's with you guys?"

"Can't you see we're studying." Reno replied stretching his tired arms. "Unlike SOME people we want to pass grade 11 and not waste our summer being schooled." Reno smirked as he took a sip of his bottled water.

"Shutup!" Tidus shot back crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not stupid. You judge me by the way I act, but you don't know how I really act."

"What....?" Zack looked up from his book, confused. "That didn't make sense at all."

"Man, you crack me up." Squall chuckled. "The only thing on your mind is probably the word 'dude',....'dude'."

The guys stood up and left the library laughing, leaving Tidus alone and grumbling. "Stupid smartasses!"

"SHHH!" All the students from the other table glared at him.

"Haha....um...I'll be leaving now..." Tidus scratched the back of his head and left quicker than you can say 'sweet'.

* * *

"Hey what was the answer to question #70 on the history exam?" Garnet asked coming out from Mr. Loire's class, she was asking Tifa. "I think I got it wrong. Was it Cartier Pierre Smith?" (A/N: I made that up..-.-')

"Don't worry, you got it right...well I think so because I wrote the same thing...haha...." Tifa replied sweatdropping. "Um...are you going to math class now?"

"Yes I am going. What about you?"

"Nah, I'm on my break. I just finished the math, science, art and history exams and I'm dead tired. I'll just go get a diet coke and relax, I have a P.E. test next."

"Wow, I only did art and history. What is the P.E. test anyways, may I ask?"

"Oh, it's a soccer field test and then its a huge volleyball game, boys vs. girls."

"I'm not good in P.E., I'm gonna fail." Garnet looked nervous and worried.

Tifa tried to cheer her up. "It's ok, I think you're gonna do fine. Just remember, don't be afraid of the ball and always keep your eyes on it too. Trust me, you'll do well."

"Thanks Tifa, your a good friend......AHHHH!" Garnet suddenly turned around like a speeding bullet and smacked the stranger from behind her. "Zidane, you lecher!"

"Zidane, you're such a perv, why are you here? Don't you have have drama class now?" Tifa asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ya well, I just wanted to know what you lovely ladies were up to." Zidane mentioned, then turning to face Garnet, he put his arm over her shoulders and smiled. "What are you doing this Saturday, wanna have dinner with me?"

"Iie...I don't date lechers and I ALSO don't date guys that use such lame pick-up lines." Garnet snorted, she took his arm off her shoulders and walked away. "Bye Tifa, see you later."

"Sayonara!" Tifa hollered, she then faced Zidane. "If you want her to be interested in you, I suggest you stop being perverted first and start acting like a gentleman." Tifa walked past him waving. "And one more thing Zidane....shouldn't you stop wearing that cologne?

"Why?" Zidane asked.

"Well.....it stinks....Ja ne!"

Tifa left Zidane utterly speechless.

* * *

Cloud was running and kicking the ball when it came toward him. He was wearing black shorts and a blue and white jersey with the number 7 emblazoned on the back.(A/N: Get it #7??)While Aeris and a bunch of her friends were cheering his team on. They all wore blue and white cheerleading uniforms that had the name of the team on it, 'Chocobos'. (A/N: Get it...'Chocobos'??? Eh? I'm annoying right? lol -.-')

"Hey girls!!" Cloud greeted the cheerleaders as he headed the ball.

"Hey Cloud!!!" All the girls hollered gazing and drooling at the hot guy that stood infront of them. He was the team captain and they had been dieing to get his attention. On the other hand Aeris just stared at him mad and yet sad that he wasn't hers anymore. She just had to let him go and live her life AND also find someone new. 'Why did he have to leave me?!' Aeris thought getting more confused. 'It's not fair, I didn't do anything wrong.'

"What's up Aeris? Something on your mind?" Cloud approached her with the soccer ball in one arm. Aeris turned to look at the girls, they were all staring and whispering something in each others ears, though she could barely hear.

"No...um...just thinking about the cheerleading tournament." Aeris lied and quickly changed the subject. "Good game, you're winning 7 to 2." (A/N: Again with the 7...lol)

"Ya..though we're playing against the other people from our team. This is just a soccer test." Cloud smirked. "Well, gotta go, they're calling me." As Cloud was about to leave, all the girls stood up and started cheering and doing some moves alongside Aeris. She was back to her normal self.

"C-L-U-O-D!! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL...CLOUD!!" All the girls cheered as they stood upon each others shoulders smiling and twirling their pompoms showing themselves off to Cloud.

Cloud turned around sweatingdropping. "Actually...it's C-L-O-U-D." he commented, causing all the girls fall down, completely embarassed. They turned to face Aeris. "YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM FOR ABOUT A YEAR AND YET YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL HIS NAME- AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TEACH US IT!!"

"Um...gotta go girls!" Aeris said running out of the gym, she was now chased by a mad mob of cheerleaders with lethal weapons- pompoms.

"GET BACK HERE AERIS!!" They all yelled as they chased her down the halls.

"Another time...I just remembered I gotta...go...help the math teacher now...." Aeris skidded down the halls and dashed out of the schools front door.

All the girls stopped and lined up behind one another, folded their arms across their chests and waited. Soon enough Aeris came back bright pink and walked slowly up to the girls and face them. One of the girls spoke up. "Um...the math class is THAT way..." She pointed down the halls back in the school.

"Um...ya...."Aeris scratched the back of her head. Then sprinted passed the other cheerleaders and back into the school, only to have them on her tail again.

* * *

"Class your task is to preform a 10 min part from Romeo and Julliet. Study your lines while I pair you up with your partners." Mr. Valentine ordered, he was dressed in black and red. He was a gothic and serious teacher.

"Boy oh boy! I hate Romeo and Julliet, I'm gonna fail this class and Mr. Valentine is gonna have a fit with me." Rikku wined to Paine who was just sitting in the room studying her book.

"Well if you weren't goofing off and instead, studying your lines like all of us were suppose to then you wouldn't be that nervous...." Paine sighed still reading her book. "Besides when is 'Rikku' ever nervous or even frightened of something so pathetic..."

"I'm not chicken shit...I'm just...not sure I'll do well....that's all...." Rikku stuttered turning a little red. "Since when is Romeo and Julliet pathetic to you? It has tragedy and stuff, just like how you like it."

"I didn't say the play was pathetic...I meant studying for the lines, those lines are easy to remember."

"Oh....um....do you know the lines yet?"

"Like I said, easy..."

"Ok...."

"Did you do your math exams yet?"

"Finished all of them for today, this is my last class...."

"Lucky....I still have to do art class!"

"Well I gotta go." Paine shut her book and got up.

"Where you going?"

"Mr. Valentine is done pairing us up and I'm up first." Paine got onto the stage with Nooj. They acted the scene from the book. Paine knew all her lines and she was like a pro, while on the other hand Nooj kept mixing his lines up and had to get off the stage because people were throwing rotten tomatoes at him.

"Very good Paine, you may go back and take your seat." Mr. Valentine said clapping. Everyone joined in including Rikku, she was smiling at her oh so talented friend. "Rikku, your up next with....Gippal...." Mr. Valentine said looking at his marking sheet.

'No! Why do I have to be with 'him'? I'm soo nervous.' Rikku thought shaking as she got onto the stage, she pretended to be Julliet and Gippal was Romeo. Gippal winked at her as they were about to start. Rikku blushed dramatically. Mr. Valentine nodded for Rikku to begin.

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, where for are-?" Rikku stammered looking at the audience turning bright pink. "Psst...Paine...I don't remember how it goes...."

"Oh man..." Paine slapped her forehead and whispered. "Where for are THOU ROMEO!"

Rikku chuckled. "Oh ya....where for are thou Romeo....?"

Gippal was up now and he bagan to say his lines. Rikku was now doing fine and when she was done she wiped her forehead. 'I'm so glad that's over.' She thought to herself.

"You did good..." Paine whispered still watching the other students acting.

"Thanks Paine." Rikku whispered back, she then turned to face the teacher and he nodded to her, showing that he liked her work. She was so happy but still so tired, that she decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

The week passed by quickly and at the end of the day on Friday, everyone including the boys and girls were hanging out infront of the school.

"Dude, I'm so glad this week is over." Tidus yawned as he stretched his arms out. "Thank God it's Friday!"

"Ya...when I get home I'm gonna take a long hot shower." Yuna sighed as she brushed through her hair with her fingers. Tidus started to blush.

"How about we celebrate the end of this week by going out somewhere?" Tifa suggested. "Like somewhere where we could just chill and relax."

"Great idea. Where you guys wanna go?" Squall asked turning to face the guys. "Oro?"

"I dunno..." Zidane said, laying on the grass yawning.

"Same here...." Reno said winking at Yuffie which made her blush and whisper something in Garnet's ear.

"Let's let the girls decide." Cloud spoke facing the girls. "Any ideas?"

"How about the movies again?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah! How about 'Tofu for You'?" Zell jumped up excitedly.

"Don't you mean 'Kung fu for You'?" Aeris asked giving Zell a confused look.

"No, no, no, my egotistical friend, 'Tofu for You' is suppose to be the sequel." Zell replied crossing his arms across his chest, acting like he knew everything.

"Iie! I saw the first one last week and it was crap. How can you like such a pointless and stupid movie?" Irvine stated.

"It's not stupid!" Zell argued. "You just don't understand action, unlike you, I know the best."

"Oh ya, so being chased by a chicken, flipping over a a drunken nanny, screaming 'rapoolanumglagoosh' at every hot girl, taking a broom stick to go chase the neighbours next door and getting kicked in the crotch for groping the neighbour's wife, is your idea of an action movie?" Irvine laughed pulling Selphie closer to him. Everyone else laughed. (A/N: I didn't know what to write.)

"Hey, it still has some martial arts! And Jackie chem is a great martial artist!" Zell yelled getting a little embarassed.

"Isn't it Jackie Chan?" Tifa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it's Jackie Chem, Jackie Chan is good, but Jackie Chem is better. Get my drift?" Zell smiled showing off his knowledge of martial artist.

"Um...no..." Tifa said quietly, sweatdropping.

"I KNOW WHERE TO GO!" Rinoa suddenly shouted waving her arms up.

"Hai....monkey girl..." Quistis asked.

"I'm not a monkey, the one who you should be called a monkey is Zidane!" Rinoa protested pointing her finger to the guy lying on the grass picking his ear.

"Hey I ain't no monkey!" Zidane sat straight up. "Why am I a monkey!?"

Zack laughed. "Because you hop around the halls asking girls out, you pick your ears, not caring if anyone is looking and you're completely pathetic. That's what monkeys are like."

"So Rinoa, you were saying?" Squall interrupted, turning his head from Zidane who was now growling and mumbling a string of curse words. "Go on..."

"Well..." Rinoa began.

"I am NOT some fucking mammal!"

"Shutup monkey face, let Rinoa finish!" Zack hollered.

"Screw you pig face!"

"Nani!!?"

"You heard me, piggy!"

"SHUTUP! LET RINOA FINISH WHAT SHE WAS SAYING!" Yuffie cut off the two rampaging boy.

"Well, how about we..." Rinoa began again.

"Dude..."

Everyone turned and glared at Tidus, who laughed nervously and closed his mouth.

"Like I was saying...Let's go to the 'Silver Stream' a night club downtown." Rinoa continued.

"Ya, let's go there!" Aeris and Rikku chirped.

"Sure why not, a little dancing won't do any harm." Cloud shrugged.

"Ok then it's final, we'll go to the 'Silver Stream' tonight. How about we guys pick you girls up at 8?" Zack said getting of the grass.

"All of us girls can meet at my house." Yuna spoke up.

"Yeah...I guess I need a break too." Paine agreed.

"Don't forget to dress retro-ish!" Garnet mentioned. "Is retro-ish a word?"

All the students shook their heads. Garnet turned red and started to put her bag on.

"Ok see you guys tonight." Selphie called out to the guys as they all got into their cars and headed home.

"Can't wait till tonight, it's gonna be so fun!" Yuna chuckled.

* * *

**Rikki-sama**: Please send in reviews. I'm glad most of you find my story funny! XP

Arigatou&Ja Ne.


	6. Dancing Through the Night

Thanks to: Lil' Lexus, eveeee90, x-Rikku-x, Dranzy, Story Weaver1, Spikestrife, KawaiiTifa, and everyone else that reviewed.

**Rikki-sama**: I decided in this chapter that all the gang will be at a night club partying and dancing. Don't worry there will be moments between the characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: **Dancing Through the Night**

* * *

All the girls were at Yuna's house, up in her room, chatting and putting make-up on. They were so happy that the weekend was coming up and also because they were going to the hippest night club in town.

"Does this shade of lipstick look good on me?" Yuna asked standing infront of a mirror. She was wearing a black halter top, a short denim skirt and her hair was left down.

"Ya, it looks fine. How about my hair?" Aeris asked figgiting with her hair. She was wearing a light pink tank top and her skirt matched as well. Her hair was clipped with a pink clip. (A/N: She's so pinky.)

"Hai, Ms. Pink. Why don't you ever wear dark colours like black?" Yuffie jeered. She and Paine on the other hand were wearing the total opposite of pink. Yuffie wore a black t-shirt that said 'Drunk Chick' and black flares, her hair was let down, and she wore a white headband. Paine wore a black collered shirt with only 3-quarters of sleeves and she wore a long black skirt. Her hair was up in crazy-like manner. (A/N: Gotta love wearing black, it just looks so cool.)

"What time did the guys say they were gonna pick us up?" Tifa asked looking at Yuna's clock on the night stand. Tifa was wearing a baby-blue collared shirt which was only button in the middle, underneath it was a white tank top. She wore a black mini skirt and her hair was in a long ponytail. She was putting on her hooker boots right next to Yuna who just put her on contacts- one blue and one green.

"They're coming at 8." Quistis replied, applying blue mascara on. She wore a long red sweater and flares that had chinese characters at the bottom. Her hair was left down for once. "I can't wait!"

"Same here, I'm so gonna PARTY!" Rikku exclaimed jumping up, but accidently hitting her head on the cieling. (A/N: Lol, yes, she jumped that high.) She wore a long jersey with the name 'Iverson' emblazoned on the back. Concealed under the jersey were a pair of short-shorts that could be barely seen. On her feet were a pair of new Air Forces and her hair was in many braids, all tied up in a ponytail. (A/N: My sister just loves this outfit.)

"Relax Rikku. It's not like Gippal is going to be there." Rinoa smirked, causing Rikku to glare daggers at her. Rinoa wore a see-through blouse with a black tank top underneath. (A/N: Of course.) She wore black flares with slits starting from her knees to the end. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with strands hanging in the front.

Garnet chuckled at this statement. She wore a tight black dress, ending short above her knees. Over that was a short blue denim jacket. Her hair was put into many thin braids, but left down, unlike Rikku's.

Last but not least, was the total shocker. Taking a break from the girly dresses, was Selphie in the newest look. She was applying black mascara which fitted well with the rest of her outfit. She wore a tight black shirt which was sleeveless and ended above her bellybutton. Imprinted on it were the words, 'Don't hate the game, hate the player.' Instead of her usual mini skirts, she wore greyish-green baggy pants with lots of pockets and a chain connected to the belt hooks. On her neck was a black choker which matched the spikey black wristbands she also had on. Everyone was still surprised at her choice of clothes. Except Tifa, who was happy for her friend's new JRocker look.

(A/N: I hope you can picture their outfits! Selphie's outfit is to die for!)

* * *

Meanwhile the guys were at Squall's house. They were piled up in his living room eating chips and watching 'The Lion King.' The reason the guys were watching this....is beyond me.....

"Damn, why are we watching this shit!?" Zidane inquired grabbing a handful of ketchup chips. "This is lame...Squall why do you have this movie anyways?"

"Shutup! It's the only thing, unless you wanna watch Cinderella." Squall replied.

"It has a chick."

"SHUTUP!" All the other boys hollered at once.

Cloud lowered in his seat mumbling. "If anyone sees me watching this......"

"This is pointless, why am I even watching a dumb kid movie?" Reno asked himself, looking out the window, making sure no one was watching them.

"Squally-bear, I'm going out." Squall's mother, Reine came in the living room.

"MOM!!" Squall yelled getting completely embarassed. "I'm 17 now and your still calling me that!"

"Oh, honey, don't worry, plenty of your friends' mothers called the other day and they told me that they also had nicknames for their boys." Reine replied, smiling sweetly. "Isn't that right, Booger-wooger Irvy?"

All the guys burst out laughing, except for Squall and Irvine who blushed a beet red. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Squall's mother went to open it. There stood none other that Mr. Loire, the history teacher.

"Hey Reine, you look beautiful today." Mr. Loire complimented, causing her to blush, though Squall looked pissed.

"Hey Squall...guys..." Mr. Loire greeted.

"Hey sir!" Everyone except Squall unisoned. He was too busy grunting about the fact that his mother was going out with a joker like him.

"Well gotta go boys, have fun at the club." Squalls mother said leaving the house with Mr. Loire.

All the guys turned to face Squall once his mother and Mr. Loire were out of earshot. "MR. LOIRE IS GOING OUT WITH YOUR MOTHER!!?"

"Yeah...unfortunately." Squall hissed. "I don't know what she sees in him. He's too...."

"Happy...unlike you..." Cloud interrupted which cause Squall to think hard on something.

"Well we gotta get going dudes." Tidus said looking at the clock, it was about 7:50.

"Sweet, partying at the club tonight!" Zell shouted. "I can't wait to meet chicks there."

"Hey we already have girls." Irvine reminded the hyper-active fellow. "Well most of us."

"I wonder how hot they look tonight." Zack wondered getting a nosebleed as some thoughts appeared in his mind. Cloud smacked the back of his head. "What are you thinking!?"

"Nothing...."

"Right...?" All the guys unisoned, rolling their eyes.

"Hey, ain't I suppose to be the perverted one." Zidane interrupted.

"You are perverted, but don't think your mighty, puny one." Cloud chuckled. "Let's get going."

Everyone left Squall's house and hopped into their cars. Squall was bringing his corvette, Irvine brought his van, Cloud was bringing his Lambourgini Diablo and Zidane pulled over in his Ferrari Testa Rossa.

"Dude...." Tidus said.

"Sweet..." Zell sneered, glaring at Tidus, who returned it.

"For a short dude, you got one sweet car, Zidane." Zack complimented the little fellow.

"That's what you get for being related with a black mage." Zidane said proudly.

"That didn't make any sense." Cloud spoke up.

"Sorry, my brother Kuja's crazy, he thinks he's the supreme ruler of magic and he's a little nuts in the head." Zidane said making faces. "He thought this car could prove how, 'the black mages came and delivered'."

"Isn't he a goth?" Reno asked.

"Yup...don't know why we're related."

"Let's get going!" Squall honked his car. The boys split into the cars and left for Yuna's house.

* * *

"What is taking them so long!?" Yuna hollered into the bright starry sky out on the porch. "I bet they forgot about us."

"Who knows, but when I see them I'm gonna pound the living crap out of them!" Rikku stated getting angry, for it was a quater passed eight now.

Suddenly four cars pulled over on Yuna's drive way. All the guys got out of the cars and greeted the anxious girls.

Tifa whispered into Garnet's ear. "They're actually sharp dressers."

"Even though they probably plopped on any piece of clothing." Garnet whispered back laughing.

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" Rikku hollered chasing Zell, Tidus and Zack.

"Sorry...." Reno apologized, suddenly stopping.

"Whoa....." The rest of the guys blushed furiously checking out the girls.

"H-O-T!" Zidane spelled out. "Hot, hot!"

"Shutup!" Quistis sneered.

"Guys, let's go already!" Yuffie wailed.

"Alright...relax girls.." Cloud reassured them.

All the girl rushed to the cars. Selphie was about to get into the passenger seat when she felt Irvine's arm snake around her waist, pulling her towards him. He kissed her. "You look very different, nice change."

"Thanks." Selphie said, she gave Irvine a peck on the cheek. "Come on baby, let's go."

* * *

On the way to the to the club, Rikku was punching the living daylights out of Zidane. "What did you say!?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing.... just that we look alike!" he cried.

"AND?"

She tighetened her grip on him and he squeeled. "And that your my little thugette!!"

Rikku screamed for the second time in the car and began to pound her fists harder into Zidane's skull until the other girls pulled her back.

"Knock it off." Paine said, annoyed. "Stop punching the driver or else we're gonna crash into Cloud's car....You don't want to see him beat the living daylights out of both of you now, do you?

"We're here! Stop the car!" Yuna called out. The four cars parked into the parking lot and everyone got out.

They all rushed into the club almost knocking one another down onto the floor. The music played loud and Rikku rushed to the dance floor dancing to 'Time Limit.' (A/N: Utada Hikaru song.) She swayed her hips to the beat.

Yuna pulled Garnet who was really nervous to the dance floor and showed her some moves. Yuna threw her arms in the air and moved her feet like a pro. Tidus was now staring at her, his eyes wondering to her chest.

Paine smacked him hard on the head. "Don't be like Zidane."

"C'mon let's dance!" Selphie pulled Irvine's arm to the dance floor. He followed along dancing with her.

Zidane followed Garnet and asked to dance with her as the next song played, 'Rhythm Emotion' (A/N: From Two-mix.). She for once in her life, said yes to him. He started to dance with her fine but suddenly got the urge to lower his hands onto her butt, Garnet quickly turned around, smacked him across the face and left towards the girl's table.

"Ooooh...." All the guys cooed, laughing as Zidane approached them.

"Bad move." Zack laughed as Zidane glared at him. "Check out the girls." He pointed to the table across from them.

There Quistis, Tifa, Aeris, Paine, Yuffie and Garnet were laughing and chatting to one another. Suddenly a guy approached Aeris and started to flirt with her, she blushed and started to giggle. Zack from the other side got jealous and rushed to the table, he suddenly took Aeris's hand and demanded that they danced. She, looking so shocked, agreed, turning around as she followed him and shrugged at the other girls.

Rinoa walked up to the bar and ordered a diet coke. Cloud pointed her out to Squall. "Man, make your move, she's dying to talk to you."

"She doesn't wanna talk to me and I don't have time to flirt or dance." Squall said calmly.

"C'mon check her out, she looks hot today. Don't you want to get to know her better?" Cloud stated.

"Fine, but what about you, maybe you should go talk to TIFA!" Squall chuckled as he headed towards Rinoa.

Cloud growled, but then thought. 'Maybe I should do that.' He smirked.

* * *

"Hey..." Squall greeted Rinoa, causing her to choke on her drink.

"Um...hey..." Rinoa said, getting back to her normal self, she smiled sweetly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering what you were doing."

"Um...I bought a drink. " Rinoa giggled. "Why else would I be standing infront of the bar?"

Squall smacked his head. 'Kuso! I made a complete fool of myself.' He thought getting embarassed. "Um...well that's nice, gotta get going, the guys are calling me." Quickly changing the subject, Squall attempted to leave but Rinoa grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you wanna dance?" Rinoa blushed. "....With me?"

"Yeah...sure....." Squall smiled and took her to the dance floor as a new song started to play, 'Boys.' (A/N: From Smile.Dk.)

He held Rinoa's hand and they started to dance away.

"Nice going Squall..." Cloud mumbled. He sat staring at Tifa and Zell as they were hitting it off dancing on the 'Dance Dance Revolutiong machine.' Cloud smiled and got up, he headed towards the machine.

"Aww...I lost!" Zell wined, as Tifa and Quistis cheered. "Man you're GOOD!"

Cloud aproached them. "But I bet not as good as me." He snickered.

"Is that a challege?" Tifa asked smiling. "Show me what you got."

"Ohh, your in for it girl! Cloud is like the best dancer ever!" Zell stated as he propped his elbow on Cloud's shoulder. "Show her Cloud."

"I will..." Cloud smirked as he got onto the machine. "Pick a song." He faced Tifa.

"Ok, if you say so." She chose the song 'Dancing All Alone.' (A/N: Another Smile.Dk song.) As the music started to play, all the girls gathered to one corner where Tifa was and the guys on Cloud's side. Cloud began to show his moves by break dancing. All the guys cheered and laughed.

"Go Cloud!" Zidane yelled out. "Show her what you got!"

"Tifa, show your moves girl!" Rikku cheered.

Tifa suddenly started dancing, she swayed her hips to the music and moved her legs and feet like a pro. It was on now and Cloud and Tifa started to dance together now sharing the same moves. Soon the girls and guys started cheering for both of them and at the end they both got 100%.

"Man that was gooooood!!!!" Reno yelled. "You guys are like the perfect couple!"

"Hey I saw what you guys did, that was so cute!" Yuffie said popping out of nowhere. "Where's Selphie?"

Tifa and Cloud started to blush. "Thanks." They both said.

Aeris's eyes widened at that statement and Zack's face fell as he saw that Aeris still had feelings for Cloud.

"Selphie and Irvine are making out near the washrooms." Quistis replied.

"Seriously!?" Reno and Yuffie asked together. They both looked at each other and began to blush.

Suddenly the music played louder and everyone went to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Tidus asked Yuna holding his hand out. "Please."

"Sure..." Yuna blushed and grabbed his hand.

Rinoa pulled Squall's arm again and ran to the middle of the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Everyone else went to dance except for Cloud and Tifa. They just stood by each other looking red, but then Cloud spoke up. "Wanna dance?"

"Hai..." Tifa answered. She headed towards her friends with Cloud and started to dance with him.

Everyone was having such a good time. Suddenly a slow song started to play, 'Your Song.' (A/N: Koda Kumi song.) All the girls started to blush as all the guys placed their hands on the girls' waist. Everyone except for Paine, Quistis and Rikku. Paine and Quistis went to go sit at the coffee parlour with Zell hot on their tails (A/N: He's more interested in the food.) while Rikku headed towards the bar.

Suddenly the music changed- the loud speakers played a song starting with a repeative beat and then the words began to roll when two very familiar people walked in.

"Go, go, go, go,

go, go, go, Shawty, (shorty)

It's your birthday,

We're gon' party like it's yo birthday..." (A/N: 50 cent's 'In Da Club'.)

The two boys made their way to the bar, winking at every girl they saw.

Cloud growled once he saw them and muttered something that sounded like, "Trust Sephiroth and Seifer to make such a dramatic entrance..."

Sephiroth caught Cloud's eye, glared, but shook it off. Tonight was too fun to spoil with a fight.

The music continued as the two boys leaned on the counter to order drinks...

"We're gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday...

And you know we don't give a fuck,

It's not your birthday..."

Rikku rolled her eyes as they left her side (A/N: Remember, she was also sitting at the bar.) to flirt with a group of giggling girls.

Soon, she spotted Nooj, Baralai and Gippal enter the club, Rikku quickly turned around trying not to meet with Gippal's eyes, But unfortunately he did see her. He went straight up to her leaving Nooj flirting with some girls and Baralai sitting at a table watching and shaking his head at Nooj.

"Hey there! What's up?" Gippal greeted Rikku who turned around smiling.

"Hi..." Rikku answered back trying to hide her bright red face. She took a glass of lemonade and drank it quickly.

"You're unusually shy." Gippal commented.

"Very unlike me, huh?" Rikku smiled sweetly. She was trying to flirt with him. "Do you dance?"

"Not really....you?"

"Yeah, I"m pretty good...." Rikku started to brag a little.

"Oh cool....how about you show me some moves?"

"I guess I could, but right now it's a slow song so we gotta wait."

Gippal looked around and spotted Zidane dancing with Garnet, his hands had cupped onto her butt, but she gave him a cold glare and he moved his hands to her waist. Gippal started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rikku asked causing him to turn around, his eyes met with hers and he started to blush beet red. She on the other hand turned around quickly before anything could happen.

"Listen, it's playing one of my favourite songs now. Um...you can show me some of your moves now...if you want." Gippal said changing the subject. (A/N: It's playing 'Why' from Dream.)

"Sure....let's go...."

Rikku and Gippal made their way to the dance floor, Rinoa chuckled when she saw them. Rikku showed Gippal some of her feet work and he copied her. Then she told him to do some break dancing, she showed him some moves and soon at the end he did great. Soon it was too late and everyone had to go; Gippal, leaving with his group and Sephiroth and Seifer leaving, with a group of girls as the DJ played, 50 cent's 'P.I.M.P'.

* * *

"I'm still hungry, how about we go to 'MacDonalds' or something?" Zell asked rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry as well...." Tifa agreed with him, she hopped into Cloud's car. "Can we go?"

"Ya, I guess it wouldn't hurt, seeing eveyone is still craving for some REAL food." Cloud said. "You got to admit guys, the food there didn't taste that well."

"I agree, the pizza there tasted like just plain bread and did you try the breadsticks? They were as hard as brick." Zack said rubbing his stomach, it was growling loud.

"Ok then it's settled, let's go to 'MacDonalds'. Squall spoke. He hopped into his car and everyone did the same- into the other cars, of course. They all drove off to the nearest 'MacDonalds'.

* * *

They all arrived at the restaurant and the guys took a table across from the girls. Quistis asked them what they wanted, for she and Squall were gonna pay for it.

"I'll have a cheeseburger."

"Um....a McChicken."

"Ya, McChicken."

"Same here."

"Me too."

"Big Mac."

"Big Mac."

"Same..."

"Double cheesburger for me."

"Same."

"Same."

"McChicken."

"Some chicken nuggets."

"Ya, same."

"Some fries."

"Just a diet pepsi."

"What? Why?" Irvine asked Tifa.

"Well I have a tournament tomorrow and I can't afford to eat too much." Tifa answered.

Everyone faced Tifa, but Zell spoke up. "What kind of tournament?"

"Martial arts...." Tifa replied blushing.

"WOW!" Reno shouted. Everyone stared at him, but Yuffie giggled. "WHAT!?"

Quistis and Squall left to order the food, when they came back everyone grabbed what they wanted and started to eat it fast.

* * *

It was 12:30 a.m. now and most of the gang were tired. They all got back into the cars and drove.

"This was so much fun, we gotta do this next time." Garnet yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep now, someone wake me up when I'm home."

"Me too..." Rikku said lying her head on Garnet's shoulder.

"Yeah boys, same here." Aeris said to Zack and Zidane who were in the front. All the girls fell alseep.

* * *

Soon all the girls got home safely and they boys all stopped at Squall's house. They got in.

"Hey guys! Welcome home, how was it?" Reine asked as she sipped her tea, she was sitting in the living room with Mr. Loire.

"It was great. Ms. Leonhart, how was your evening?" Irvine asked, acting like a gentleman.

"It was good, thanks Irvine." Reine answered back.

Squall growled as he saw Mr. Loire kiss Reine on the forehead. All the guys headed upstairs to Squalls bedroom. Tidus plopped on his bed, Squall shoved him off. "You guys staying long?"

"Nah, just a few minutes. I need your mom's baked chicken recipe for my mother." Cloud replied.

"Why do you hate Mr. Loire so much?" Zidane spoke up watching Squall take out a book from the shelves.

"No reason...." Squall replied calmly, not looking up. "You don't need to know."

"Thats the thing about you Squall, you never open up your feelings. You think your so tough, but your probably as soft as all of us in the inside! How will your friends ever help you if you're ever introuble?" Cloud protested.

"I don't need you asking me things about my life, you aren't my father!" Squall argued. "Maybe it's best if you guys leave now!"

"Fine we will, but you can't hide your emotions forever, soon in time you will need our help!" Cloud said angrily, he left and the guys followed.

"Bye...." Zack said before leaving, he closed the door behind him leaving Squall, who threw his book on the floor.

"I don't need anybody...."

* * *

**Rikki-sama**: Please R/R. Oh no Squall and Cloud are mad at each other. What will happen now? Will they settle their differences? Will they continue this fight? Or will the girls have to help them become friends again?

Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'FANTASY HIGH.'

To all you final fantasy 7 fans, I like Yuffie with Reno, but mostly with Vincent, it's just I wanted Vincent to play a role of a teacher. So don't get mad if you're a Yuffie and Vincent fan, cause I like them too.

Arigatou&Ja Ne


	7. A Fight to Settle and a Scarred Image fo...

**

* * *

Rikki**: Thanks for all your reviews, and I promise that there will soon be more moments between your favourite characters. 

There is gonna be some drama in this story soon.

Sorry I took so long to update, it's just I've been busy since it's summer vacation.

If you guys are fans of Inuyasha and Kagome, then check out my story 'Love Reflection'. It's story with lots of humor and romance. Kagome is a jpop artist and Inuyasha's a movie star.....get the point? Couples: InuKag, MirSan & KougAya

Thanks to:

claudiakp186 for the compliment :)

Hiroshi: I'm so glad you think my story is funny! That makes me happy X3

* * *

Chapter 7: **A Fight to Settle and a Scarred Image for Life**

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and Squall was sitting on a bench, in the park, reading a book. Instead of hanging around his friends, he wanted to be alone. Children were running and chasing bubbles that were blown into the air, and Squall couldn't help but admire their smiles. He wished his life wasn't so difficult. When he was young he never had a father, he only lived with his gentle and kind mother, Reine. At the age of 14 Squall was told that his father left him, because his he wasn't ready for a son. Squall was furious, he didn't even know who his father really looked, but he still hated him with a passion.

'Why do I hate Mr. Loire?' Squall thought to himself, staring at the blue sky. 'I don't even know him and yet I hate him....it doesn't make sense to me at all!' Squall sighed and shrugged it off. He was about to get up from the bench but someone pushed him back down.

"Squall, what's up?" It was Zack who asked. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and now will you excuse me, I gotta go..." Squall replied walking away from his friend.

"Wait Squall!" Zack hollered to his retreating back.

"Squall! Tell me what's bugging you!"

"SQUALL LEONHART, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE NOW!!"

Squall did so without looking back. "What do you want from me?"

Zack caught up to him. "Why were you so pissed Friday night?"

"No reason...."

"C'mon, tell me, we're friends, buddies, pals, hommies-"

"I get the point." Squall interrupted, he was getting a little annoyed. "I'm just....mad."

"At Cloud right?" Zack raised an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

"I am right!"

"You were there..." he answered. "I gotta go..."

"Not so fast!"

"I don't need anybody to help me with my problems, I can handle them myself."

"Oh yeah, how are you gonna solve this problem? Are you gonna stay mad at Cloud forever? Are you gonna apologize or do you expect him to say 'sorry' first?"

"Just leave me alone, I don't need you lecturing me!" Squall started to walk again and without turning back he said quietly to himself. "Thanks anyway..."

**

* * *

**

**Rrrinnggg**

"Moshi, moshi." A voice answered the phone. (Telephone greeting in Japanese)

"Hey Rinoa, what's up?" Zack asked, he had gotten home and decided to call Rinoa because of a brilliant plan he had thought of. It was the key to settle Cloud and Squall's differences.

"Hey Zack!" Rinoa chirped. "Well some of the girls are here and we're just watching a movie."

"Cool, well I have to tell you guys something so put me on speaker."

"Sure..."

**Click**

"Hey Zack!" Selphie greeted.

"Hi Zack!" Yuffie spoke.

"Hello Zack, good to hear from you." Garnet greeted politely.

"HIYA!" Rikku yelled into the phone.

"Rikku, that was loud." Zack chuckled. "Listen up girls, I need a favour from all of you."

"Okay, What's wrong?" Yuffie asked. "Is there something bugging you?"

"Not really...well yeah..." Zack replied.

"Shoot." Rikku said, all the girls crowded around the phone.

"Well this all started Friday night."

"Oh Friday was fun!" Garnet giggled. "I hope we can go again."

"Ya, well that's great Garnet, let me conti-"

"Sure, we can go like next week." Rinoa interrupted.

"Can I continue?" Zack asked getting a little pissed.

"Gomen..." All the girls apologized in unison while giggling madly.

"Like I was saying." Zack continued.

"Like I was saying..."

"We, guys, have a problem that happened on Friday night."

"We, guys, have a problem that happened on Friday night."

"Someone kinda got into a fight with someone else..."

"Someone kinda got into a fight with someone else..."

"RIKKU SHUTUP AND LET ME CONTINUE!!!!"

All the girls giggled.

"Okay, okay...sorry Zack, no need to blow a fuse." Rikku said still laughing, what Zack didn't notice was that she was still mimicking him silently when he continued.

"Whatever....well Squall and Cloud got into a fight."

"And....?" Selphie asked.

"That's it." Zack answered. "We need your help to get them to be friends again."

* * *

"So do you know the plan?" Zack asked facing Irvine who was wearing a cowboy hat, which covered his eyes, a perfect impression of someone sleeping. "WAKE UP!!!"

"I am awake!" Irvine yelled as he lifted up his hat to reveal his lively dancing brown eyes. "Sheesh, don't need to yell!"

"WELL DON'T GO SLACKING OFF!" Zack yelled getting annoyed. "We got to stick to the plan."

"You think I don't know that." Irvine said. "I just hope this works, they both were pretty pissed. I haven't seen them argue like this since grade 7 when they were fighting over that glue bottle we had to use for art...now that was bad...."

"Ya I remember-"

"Very bad If you asked me....glue splattered in Aeris and Yuna's hair which they couldn't get out for days, paint splattered on the teacher....whoa....good memories, I tell you..."

"I get the point!"

"Ya, well whatever with the past, we gotta move onto the future!"

"IRVINE!!"

"Gomen...." Irvine chuckled. "Well who are we waiting for?"

"Cloud and Tifa."

"NANI!"

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO THE PLAN?!"

"Well ya.....but....CLOUD???"

"ARG! Ok I'll tell you the plan_ AGAIN_! Tifa and Zidane are gonna bring Cloud to the cafe, but the little shirmp is gonna fake that he's gotta go. So that leaves Tifa and Cloud together alone."

"Alone eh?" Irvine smirked.

"Yup..." Zack snickered "Right, well then I'm setting Tifa and Cloud up."

"You mean on a date?!"

"No, I mean she's gonna try to change Cloud's mind, you know he won't admit it, but I think he likes her."

"Who?"

"Tifa, you bum!"

"Oh...well what about Squall?"

"Well Rinoa's gonna get her hands on him, since you know they're practically falling for each other but they won't show their affections to one another. Then Tifa and Rinoa are gonna bring them to 'Hitomi's Cafe' to have coffee with them and then we're all gonna gang up on them, cause we're all be hiding around. We have to threaten them even if they resist!"

"Whadda you mean resist? What, you don't think they wanna be friends again?"

"No, I know they want to be, but are they willing to?" (A/N: And Zack gives a stern look into the screen while an orchestra plays in the back...joke lol, that would be funny if he did.)

* * *

As Tifa and Zidane began their walk to Cloud's apartment, they already spotted him coming out.

"Heya man!" Zidane yelled with excitement.

"Hi Cloud." Tifa greeted with a sweet smile. "How are you?"

Cloud was surprised to see them. "Um..hey...I'm fine I guess. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well what does it look like to you?" Zidane asked putting his arm around Tifa's shoulders. Cloud glared at him. "I'm just kidding man, we came to see _you_." Zidane said a bit frightened. Tifa on the other hand was confused.

"Well Cloud how about you join our walk?" Tifa asked changing the subject. "C'mon it would be fun with you."

Cloud blush. "Yeah sure, where you guys going anyways?"

"Gonna get some coffee." Zidane replied.

Tifa nudged Zidane. He looked as if he had just woken up until he finally spoke. ".....Oh would you look at the time....I gotta get going.....My dad needs......uh....my help with his new....um, car- yeah, that's it, car....See you later guys." (A/N: Remember their plan.)

"Well Cloud I guess that leaves just you and me." Tifa smiled innocently linking her arm in his, as Zidane scattered away. "Let's go, I'm dying for a cup of coffee."

"Nani?" Cloud asked confused, but yet glad that he was getting the chance to spend time with Tifa. (A/N: Haha Cloud doesn't know what's happening...muhahahaha...)

* * *

At the same time this happened to Cloud, Squall was sitting in his living room eating a chocolate bar and watching some t.v.

"Squall why don't you go outside and have some fun?" His mother asked him. "You're usually with your friends on the weekend, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Squall answered.

"Hey somethings wrong I'm a mother I can tell when my son is sulking inside." Reine stood infront of him with her arms across her chest. "Let me guess you got into a fight with Cloud?"

Squall sat up. "How'd you know?"

"Hey ever since you both were little, you would run home crying to me screaming, 'Mommy Cloud was very mean to me!"

"No I didn't I ain't a crybaby."

"Oh trust me Squall, you used to be." Reine smirked. "Don't you remember the time when Cloud was at our house- you two must have been 12- and I gave you both a plate with three cupcakes to share and later when I went to take the plate back, I found you both fighting over the last one with frosting all over your faces, the floor, the couch and on my laundry, not to mention my favourite bra?" (AN: That must have been a lot of frosting.)

"What are you trying to say mom?" Squall asked looking towards the floor.

"I'm just saying that by the end of today you both will be friends again." Reine chirped heading upstairs.

"You seem so confident that we will be."

"Yup trust me, you both will be, I have a good feeling." (Oh Reine, you don't know how right you are..lol)

**Rrring**

The doorbell rang and Squall went to answer it and was surprised to see a big, hairy, excited dog waiting infront of him.

"What the hell?" Squall's eyebrow raised. "How the?"

"HEY SQUALL!"

"AHHHH!" Squall fell back. "What the f-"

"Relax Squall it's me!"

"Oh.....Hey Rinoa..." Squall felt embarassed as he got back up. "Your dog?"

"Yeah, don't you remember Angelo?"

"Um...kinda..."

Rinoa grabbed his arm. "C'mon let's go for a walk."

"Wait....where are we going?"

"Just to the cafe." Rinoa giggled. "You need to get out more Squall." Rinoa turned around to face Squall. He just looked back at her blankly. Rinoa approached closer and was sticking her face up to his. Squall was really turning red by now.

"Rinoa...?" Squall asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking....Squall your so, so,"

"Yeah...?"

"It's just when I look at you...."

"Go on..." Squall was getting curious.

"It's just.....you make me feel like telling you that..."

"HAI??"

"You need to get out more, you're so pale!" Rinoa backed off smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"N-nani?" Squall sighed heavily- that hadn't been what he had expected. "I thought you were...nevermind."

"What's wrong Squall?" Rinoa asked giving him a curious look.

"Nothing..." Squall blushed. 'Man what the hell was that? She freaked me out...I thought she was about to...' Rinoa soon interrupted his thoughts as she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away, with Angelo walking by their side happily.

* * *

"Shhh!!!" Zack shushed the group of people behind him. "Shutup their about to come in any minute now!"

The group of friends were hiding in the back of the cafe together bunched up. Everyone who walked by them looked at them as if they were maniacs.

"You're squishing me!" Selphie yelled.

"Hey back off of my Selphie!" Irvine warned Yuna.

"OR WHAT?!!" Yuna hollered into his face. "You gonna hurt a girl?!"

"Well no..." Irvine backed off.

"I'm, like, so thirsty." Aeris complained.

"Uh, like, so am I, but I'm not, like, complaining!" Reno mocked.

"Shutup Reno!" Aeris demanded.

Zack was getting impatient. 'Holy shit hurry up!!! These people are driving me CRAZY!!!!' He thought furiously.

"Hey shh! I see them- they're coming!" Garnet shouted pointing to them behind the plant.

* * *

Tifa and Cloud were walking towards the cafe when suddenly Cloud stopped. 'I have a feeling I'm being set up.' He thought to himself until Tifa spoke up. "Cloud?"

"Hm? Sorry..." Cloud apologized.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left your apartment." Tifa asked raising an eyebrow. "Come on you can tell me....Don't you TRUST me?" Tifa smiled. Cloud blushed madly, he had never seen someone who smiled so beautifully. 'Wow her smile's so....WHAT AM I THINKING, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF CLOUD!'

'Cloud doesn't know what's going on...I hope Zack's plan will work! It better!' Tifa thought. Cloud just looked at her with curiousity. "Oh look here we are." Tifa spoke up.

"Huh? Oh, the cafe..."

....::Silence::....

"Um, why aren't we going in?"

* * *

"Rinoa? Why do you keep looking around?" Squall asked her, he was getting suspicious. 'Hmmm? I wonder, I feel like I'm being set up...' He thought to himself.

"Oh no reason....." Rinoa replied still looking around like she was waiting for something or someone. "Oh by the way, are you hungry? I could order you something."

"No I'm fine..."

'Squall doesn't know what's going on...I hope Zack's plan will work! It better!' Rinoa thought quietly. Squall just looked at her with curiousity. "Oh look we're here!" Rinoa chirped.

* * *

"Tifa??" Cloud tapped her shoulder.

* * *

"Rinoa??" Squall called.

* * *

"HEY! WHY AREN'T WE GOING IN??" Cloud and Squall shouted in unison. It seemed Squall had arrived and didn't noticed Cloud and Cloud was too preoccupied as well until they heard each other. They looked at each other with shock.

"YOU!" they yelled in unison, pointing a finger at one another.

"ME??!" again they spoke together, pointing a finger at themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked eyeing Cloud as if he was gonna pull a knife on him.

"I knew I was being set up!" Cloud turned to face Tifa. Squall faced Rinoa, but both girls grabbed the boys' arms, pulled them into the cafe and quickly tied them up, pushing them into a chair each, sitting across from one another.

"GIRLS!!!" Cloud hollered.

"UNTIE US!!" Squall demanded, he was struggling to get the ropes off his wrists.

Suddenly out of a corner, Zack and the group of friends popped out. The surrounded Cloud and Squall, all pointing their fingers at the two and hollering in unison, "Make up! Or ELSE!"

The two boys tied to chairs stared in shock. Squall cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell!? I'm not apologizing!"

"Neither am I!" Cloud snorted. "Like I will ever..."

Squall glared at Cloud. "You know why you never apologize? Because your not MAN enough!"

"And you think you are!? You got to be joking! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard." Cloud laughed hard. "You think your better than me..." he rolled his eyes. "oh yeah...."

"I didn't say I'm better than you, you're putting shit in my mouth! Shut the fuck up!"

"You shutup! You perverted ass!"

"I'm not perverted that's Zidane's job! No offence." Squall turned to look at Zidane.

"None taken!" Zidane chirped. Zack glared at him. "I...mean stop fighting you two....haha!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Reno hollered. "This is just plain stupidity! You guys were like best friends since kindergarden, and now your fighting like babies, just shutup!"

"Reno's right! This is an embarrassment to all of us and especially to YOU!" Zack nodded his head. "No offence guys...but right now you guys look like idiot's arguing and spitting IN MY FACE, BY THE WAY!" Zack face turned red from the anger.

Cloud and Squall turned the heads away, they looked pretty embarrassed, they didn't notice that Tifa and Rinoa were right infront of them. They looked up at the girls and noticed that they looked pissed.

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "I came this year thinking this school can be a permanent one and that I could make good friends without having to say goodbye....I thought you guys were like best friends, and I envy your friendship....I'm never able to find a good friend- you guys are lucky you have each other!"

"She's right! Best friends are supposed to stick together through tough times and listen to each others feeling!" Rinoa stated angrily. "So, are you both gonna make up?"

Squall avoided her eyes, turning his gaze quickly over to Cloud, who, in his shock, was staring back at him. They stared at each other in silence but then both at the same time hollered. "NO!"

Everyone groaned...

"Ok that's it!" Zack yelled in frustration. "Are you both willing to sacrifice your friendship for something so stupid?"

They both didn't answer.

"Well then you leave us no choice..."

Both boys looked up at Zack with curiousity.

"Zidane!?"

"She's ready!"

It seemed that Zidane had left to go to the bathroom with Tidus and Zell. The two other guys came running out trying to surpress their laughter. They both ran over to Zack and whispered something in his ear.

"Bring her out!" Zell hollered back.

Someone came out with a magenta-sequence strapless dress that seemed to reach the floor, with make-up poorly plastered on their face. Their blonde hair was tied in a tight small bun and they wore big red heels. That someone approached two chocking boys tied to the chair slowly. "Hello strangers...." the person winked at them. All the girls gasped and most of the guys burst out in laughter but yet some shivered with fear.

"ZIDANE!!???" Cloud and Squall squealed in horror and squirmed so much that they tipped over their chairs and struggled to get free and run away from this freak.

"What's the matter boys? Don't you want a piece of me?" Zidane said in a high feminine voice rubbing his own leg. "Don't you guys wanna have some fun with _'Signorita Zidane'_?" he/she giggled.

Yuna fell off her chair from laughing.

Rinoa covered her mouth trying to surpress the laugh that was struggling to come out.

Tifa ran to order a cup of water to cool her down.

Reno slammed his fist onto the wall while laughing madly, and he couldn't help but scream out, "You GOTTA be kidding!"

Irvine and Selphie were clutching their sides, laughing hysterically.

Paine and Quistis chuckled.

Yuffie and Aeris were laying on the floor dieing from laughter.

Zell and Tidus were chocking from laughter, but still managed to fight over 'sweet' and 'dude'.

Rikku and Garnet were jumping up and down, holding hands with pure laughter. While Zack just stood there infront of the terrified duo trying to supress his laughter.

"Please leave us alone!" Squall screamed trying to cut himself loose. "Dear Lord help ME...!"

"Dammit Zack this isn't funny." Cloud said nonchalantly before panicking when Zdiane got closer.

"Boys please! Don't fight over moi! I can be shared fairly..." Zidane giggled femininely. "Don't you wanna _touch _moi? Let _Signorita Zidane _comfort you with these lovely lips of mine..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! OKAY GUYS YOU WIN!" Cloud hollered trying to escape Zidane grip on his arm.

"We forgive each other! Untie us now and get this freak away from me!!!!" Squall tried to kick Zidane when he grabbed his legs.

"Alright, alright." Zack snickered calling Zidane to back off and telling Zell and Tidus to untie them both. "You both better mean it."

Cloud got up brushing his arm before looking at Squall who was pampering his jeans. "Squall...Gomen-nasai..." (Sorry)

"Sumi-masen....." (Forgive me) Squall apologized as they both shook hands before the two tortured fellows faced the group of friends.

"Yeah..sorry guys.." Squall said looking a bit embarrassed.

"I guess we put you guys through too much." Cloud rubbed the back of his head chuckling a bit.

"Well, we forgive you." Aeris smiled.

"Just promise us that you're not gonna fight again ok?" Selphie asked placing an arm around Zack's shoulders. "Better thank Zack- he had to plan this all."

"Thanks.." both replied.

"No prob, just glad you both ain't fighting no more." Zell called out from a table where he was gulping down, you guessed it. Hot dogs.

"One more thing guys..."

"What's that Cloud?"

"Please don't EVER MAKE ZIDANE DO THAT AGAIN!"

"RUFF!"

* * *

**Rikki-sama**: Sorry this chappy isn't so long, but I promise the next ones will be longer and funnier. Please R/R. That was Angelo by the way at the end, lol.

Arigatou.


	8. Another Day of Old Memories, Races betwe...

**

* * *

Rikki-sama**: Heya guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time and I promise I will try to get my chapters posted up ASAP. XP This is my longest chapter yet.

Thanks to:

eveeee90-Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Thanks for reviewing.

claudiakp186-I'm glad you thought chapter 7 was funny! :)

Story Weaver 1-Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the fluff.

Dranzy-Thank you for reviewing.

Fr33k SY13 23-Thanks for the compliment! ;)

Lucretia25-Arigatou Gozai-masu!

Hiroshi-Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you found it funny

* * *

Chapter 8: **Another Day of Old Memories, Races between Rivals, Dogs and Horny Guys**

* * *

"Chikuso I failed Mr. Highwind's stupid science test!" (Damn it) Zell groaned after coming out of the cafeteria. He had just gotten his test back and was checking his score. "How could I have gotten 68%!?"

What Zell didn't realise was that on the other side of the hallway someone he knew had the same problem as he did...

"Dude! How the hell could I have failed this science test?" Tidus grumbled, he rubbed his forehead in agony. "Kuso!" (Shit)

Tidus was to preoccupied with his test that he didn't notice the person he was about to walk into just right about now...

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Ow..."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Tidus..."

"Zell..."

"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked Zell, eyeing him suspiciously while walking circles around him. "Don't you have class?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. What about you?" Zell circled around as well. He cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"If you _really_ need to know..." Tidus brushed a few strands of hair out of his view. "I'm going to see Mr. Wakka, he wants to see me about something to do with track. I guess he thinks I'm the fastest runner in the school."

"Oh really..." Zell said nonchalantly, he took out a lollipop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. "Guess what, you're not the only one, Mr. Wakka called me in for track too." Zell laughed evily. "I guess you lose, knowing that I, the genius, plus fastest runner in this entire city will beat you in track. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh, is that so....?" Tidus glared down at the boy standing infront of him, suddenly noticing the peice of paper Zell was holding and smirked evily. "What's that? I bet you failed Mr. Highwind's test, didn't you?"

"I'll have you know 68% isn't that bad!....Oh shit..."

"Aha! You failed, I was right, yeah....'genius' my ass!"

"Well, what did _you_ get? Probably a 50%!"

"N-no....I g-got 80." Tidus stammered, folding his test sheet in half.

Zell eyed the piece of paper and made a quick grab for it before Tidus could put it in his pockets. He unfolded it with a wide grin. "Well look at this...a 69%. Yeah right you past," he said sarcastically. "knowing you, you can't even find your way through a paper bag."

"Hey at least I got better than you!" Tidus snorted grabbing the paper back and shoving it down his pants. "And by the way, that diss was so last year!"

"Oh well, like, I didn't, like, know."

"Shutup! Rooster boy."

"How am I a rooster boy!?"

"Well... for one, your hair sticks up like Zidane's crouch whenever he sees a hot girl." (AN: Thanks x-Rikku-x for coming up with that.)

"Oh yeah, well you look like a freakin' transexual!"

"Your so fat that if you were in the _three little pigs_ you'd be saying 'Not on the hairs of my 26 chins'!"

"That's so lame!"

"Dude, like you're any better?"

"Where'd you pick it up from? The geeks down at the library!?"

"No, I got it from Sephiroth!"

"Oh yeah, like he would ever say that! He's too cool!"

"Yeah, he _would_, you just don't know it."

"By the way it's _sweet_ loser!"

"DUDE!"

"SWEET!"

"DUDE!"

"SWEET!

"Shutup! Your giving us a headache!" a chorused shout came from behind the two arguing duo. They both turned around, not realising that the entire school was listening to their conversation. With such embarrassment the two cowards ran right out of the school and towards the fields like scared little mice...

* * *

"Hey Cloud!" called Squall sitting underneath a tree.

"Yo, what's up?" Cloud asked approaching the rather quiet boy.

"Just wondering if we're cool..." Squall looked up to his friend, who then sat right beside him.

"Yeah, we are." Cloud shrugged. "Once you think about it, wasn't it awkward seeing the little pervert dressed up like that?"

"I thought he liked girls, but I never thought he liked them _that_ much..." Squall shivered. "I'm scarred for life after seeing that."

"Yeah, the thought of seeing Zidane in a dress is really killing me."

The two boys sat under the tree in silence as a cool gentle breeze blew silently. You could tell that they felt really relax just sitting there, quietly, not being disturbed... until they saw Nooj run out of the school, hands waving around, screaming, "Get away from me!"

"What the?" Cloud jerked up. "Isn't that Nooj?"

"Your right, but why is he-"

Out of no where Leblanc came, chasing Nooj with outstretched arms followed by Logos and Ormi. "Come on Noojy-woojy! Come back!"

The two boys sitting on the grass were confused and frightened for poor Nooj.

"Nooj! Run faster, she's right behind you!" Gippal hollered across the fields as he and Baralai approached Cloud and Squall.

"Hi..." Baralai greeted the two sweatdropping boys on the ground.

"Hey 'sup?" Gippal greeted as well.

"Hey." Cloud spoke up as the two guys sat beside them. "We're alright, how are _you_ doing?"

"We're peachy... well actually, Nooj isn't..." Gippal chuckled while Baralai rolled his eyes.

"What's going on anyways?" Squall asked. "Why is Leblanc chasing him?"

"Well we just found out she has a huge crush on Nooj. The girl just came out of no where and threw herself into Nooj's arms. He was flabbergasted when she told him she was _inlove _with him." Gippal answered. "Can you believe that?_ 'Inlove'_?"

"Whoa...how long has she even known Nooj?" Squall asked staring at the poor tackled fellow on the ground. Logos and Ormi were on top of him. Squall winced as he saw Nooj get jabbed in the stomach by the fat dude.

"Not long, but she claims it's destiny for them to be together." Baralai finally spoke up after sitting so quietly.

"Right....?" Cloud said sarcastically. "That bitch doesn't know when to get out of people's business. Did you know she got into a fight with Yuna, Quistis and Rikku?"

"Yeah we heard." Baralai answered looking at Gippal who looked very concerned.

"Were they hurt real bad?" Gippal asked nervously. "Was Rikku okay?"

Squall looked surprised. "Yeah they were okay...Why are you asking about Rikku so suddenly? You like her?"

"Iie (no)....haha." Gippal laughed nervously shaking his head quickly. "No way....she's not my type."

Baralai rolled his eyes again as Cloud and Squall smirked. They knew all too well. The four suddenly turned their attention to Nooj who was being hugged by Leblanc so tightly. She had wrapped her arms around his back and was now leaning in for a big wet one. Nooj was struggling to get free, but completely gave in when she kissed his cheek leaving a big red mark on his face. She turned around and walked back into the school leaving Nooj collasping onto the floor, shaking.

"Oh...gotta go now. See ya'll later." Gippal called to Cloud and Squall as Baralai and him left towards the shaken fellow down on the fields.

"Damn, was _that_ scary..." Cloud spoke as he and his friend left to go back inside, for it was time for history class.

* * *

"Turn to page 51 of your textbooks and read the three paragraph describing the war of the 18th century." Mr. Loire told the students as he written some questions on the board.

Cloud and Squall had returned to class and were now sitting in the back of the room, reading. Across from them were Tifa and Quistis who were both studying as well.

"Actually....no...." Mr. Loire spoke up facing the class, he was dressed in a black collared shirt and beige pants. His hair was neatly comb since it was long and straight. "I'd like to talk about my journeys in the war back then instead."

"Oh my God, here we go again..." Quistis groaned silently only letting Tifa and the boys across listen. "He seems to love talking about himself."

"You're right. This guys seems like he doesn't even know what he's doing." Cloud whispered to them.

"Seems like a real jack ass." Squall chuckled quietly as Mr. Loire began rambling on about his great war when he was in Galbadia.

"He's actually not that bad- just conceited." Tifa giggled before returning to look at the teacher sitting in the front.

(AN: I'm changing the story Laguna is about to tell a little bit.)

"You all know I was in the war and I was a Galbadian. Well it was very tough- we had to fight these soldiers in secret caves and hideouts, but lucky us, we were a lot more smarter than those bastards." Mr. Loire chuckled while the students groaned. "I had good friends back then, their names were Ward and Kiros. They would always be in my team since we were _the fighting trio_, that's what everyone called us back then. We were the best fighting in a team, and we hardly ever had arguments since we were the best of friends. I remember once when we arrived back from a mission at Galbadia's headquarters. We went into this hotel and found our way to the bar where a piano stood on the stage with spotlights shining on it. I had taken a seat not too far from the stage with Ward and Kiros. Suddenly a vision of beauty had come onto the stage and began playing this beautiful song on the piano- no words but it was such a miraculous melody." Mr. Loire stood up and walked over to the window like he was lost in his own mind.

Suddenly Squall wasn't bored of his story but, instead, relaxed and became anxious in hearing about this vision of beauty...

Mr. Loire continued, still looked outside. "I was so addicted to this song, I'd heard it couple of times and I could tell that this woman played this song with her heart, but that night felt so special. When it was finally over Ward told me to go talk to her since I was practically drooling like some dog. Kiros told me to keep it cool. I took their advice and walked towards the woman when she had gotten off the stage. I approached her slowly when suddenly my left leg started cramping up and I couldn't move it. My leg gets like that when I'm real nervous."

The students had gottened very interested in the story and one on them told Mr. Loire to continue.

"But luckily for me she turned around, facing me, and smiling like an angel. I smiled back weakly since I was nervous. She asked If I was alright and I responded saying, 'yeah'. She asked if I could meet her in her hotel room and I was extremely flabbergasted- I didn't know what to say until she came closer to look me in my eyes. I finally answered saying, 'yes' of course."

Suddenly, all the girls began saying _'Ohhh! So romantic!'_ in the back while Tifa and Quistis just smiled, since they enjoyed the story Mr. Loire was telling.

"I left my friends and went to her room. I stood right in the middle of her room staring at her and vice versa."

----**Flashback**----

"Hi." greeted the woman in the red dress. "I'm glad you came..." she spoke blushing slightly, looking into the other man's eyes.

"Yeah...so am I..." Laguna stammered, feeling embarrassed. "You played so good- I like the song a lot."

"Thanks...I'm really glad you liked it...it makes me happy, knowing you liked it." she giggled.

Laguna turned a million different shades of red. "So...um, not trying to be rude, but why did you call me to meet you here?"

The woman in red began walking towards the window staring deep into the night. "I just wanted to tell you that I've seen you so many times in this bar."

"I love listening to you play." Laguna blushed a deeper shade of red, looking towards the floor, trying to relax as he looked back up at her while she stared into the night. She was so stunning in red. "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"My name is Julia. I know your name is Laguna, I heard your friends call you that lots of time." She turned back to look at him.

"Julia...that's such a beautiful name, it matches such a beautiful woman." Laguna was stunned. _'Did I just say that out loud. Damn it!'_

Julia blushed, placing a hand on her burning cheek. "I've wanted to tell you that I've decided to dedicate that song to you, I noticed how you always stare at me when I play it, and I could really tell you like it a lot."

"Thanks, so what's it called? Does it have any lyrics?"

"The song's called '_Eyes On Me_', and, as a matter of fact, I _did_ write lyrics to the song just yesturday. Want to read it?" Julia asked as she pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Laguna.

He took it and read it out aloud as the woman smiled staring into his eyes again.

_"Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever I said my words _

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me _

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner _

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here for you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but for sure_

_If a frown is shown then _

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If a frown is shown then I wll know _

_That you are no dreamer."_

"Wow that is really beautiful...I don't know what to say...Thank you so much." Laguna looked shocked as he spoke up, finally, after reading the lyrics.

Julia blushed. "The lyrics are exactly how I feel about you..." She approached closer and embraced him laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Please let me stay like this for a little while."

Laguna was absolutely shocked, he wasn't able to move. _'Damn it Laguna wrap your arms around her, you dunce!'_ He slowly wrapped his arms around the woman and closed his eyes.

"Are you gonna leave again tomorrow?" She suddenly asked still hugging him.

Laguna opened his eyes with such sadness. "I'm afraid so...and I'm not sure when I'll come back....."

"Oh I see....I know we'll be able to see each other again one day. Promise me you won't forget me."

"I promise...." Laguna said resting his chin ontop of her head. "I promise..."

----**End of Flashback**----

* * *

"Hey, Yuna over here!" Rikku called from Paine's side to the clueless girl standing on the stairs leading to the bleachers. "Come sit here!"

Yuna found her friends and ran towards them, finally sitting right smack in the middle of Rikku and Paine.

"I don't know why we bothered to come here..." Paine sighed watching the students either run on the track, participate in high jump, long jump or shotput.

"Well, don't you want to see Tidus and Zell race against each other in the two hundred metres race?" Yuna asked all excited inside.

"Oh please, the only reason you wanted to come here was to see your _boyfriend_ Tidus." Paine said nonchalantly staring at the kids doing relay.

Yuna blushed a beet red. "Iie (no)...no way! I just came here to watch- it's either this or class."

"Look! It's Tidus and Zell's turn!" Rikku exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

Yuna turned to face the prancing boy on the track. Tidus was stretching his legs and arms, dressed in a blue gym outfit. He was right beside Zell who was punching the air with his fists.

"Ready rooster boy?" Tidus asked the hyper fellow right next to him.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words when I win this race!" Zell smirked as a loud voice told them to place their mark.

As the two got into their positions on their own lanes, just beside one another, they stared at the finish line 200m away with intensity as the referee got his whistle out and blew right into it.

Both sprung up with an incredible start. The other students in the bleachers began cheering for their favourite and the girls began prouncing up and down. Tidus was leading by a few inches before Zell caught up. As each gained the lead, they'd lose it only a few seconds later as the other racer caught up to them.

They were almost at the finish line and Yuna began gripping her skirt tightly. Rikku stood beside her, jumping up and down screaming, "Go Tidus! Go Zell! Go winner!"

Paine rolled her eyes, annoyed, but that was about all the emotion she showed.

When the two racers were but only 20 to 30 metres away from the end, Yuna jumped out of her seat, screaming louder than the whole audience, "GO TIDUS!"

Tidus, who had heard, turned his head to look at her, only to lose focus as he tripped over his own feet and stumbled to the ground. Zell, grinning a wide grin, passed by Tidus, sticking his tongue out as he ran the last 5m and took the win.

Tidus fans were silenced as Zell's fans hollered with victory. "YAY ZELL!!" Rikku cheered before finally noticing Tidus' fallen body. Yuna quickly realised her mistake as she clamped her hands over her mouth and slowly returned to her seat. Rikku and Paine looked at her with raised brows as a whole group of females- who had been clearly cheering for Tidus- turned to glare at her. Yuna flushed a bright pink and sank lower into her seat.

Tidus scrambled to sit up on the track, his face burning a deep red and sighed loudly as the students began leaving the bleachers. Zell jogged over to him with a wide smile. "That was _sweet_."

"_Dude_, you only one because I got distracted." Tidus retorted.

Zell began jogging in his spot. "Excuses, excuses..."

"No, really. You see, Yuna was-"

"Zelly-chan!"

Zell and Tidus turned to see Rikku prancing over happily with Paine trailing close behind, dragging Yuna by her wrist. When they finally stopped running, Rikku began hopping up and down on the track. "Yay! You guys were great!"

Zell placed his hands on his hips with a triumphant smile as Rikku clapped loudly- adoring the winner. Tidus sighed again, laying back on the track. Paine congratulated them and nudged Yuna in her side. She approached Tidus who was staring right at her.

"Can we talk?" Yuna asked nervously. "Alone." she eyed Rikku and Zell closely. Paine grabbed both of them and left immediately, holding their arms tightly as Zell and Rikku tried to break free from her grasp.

"Tidus....I'm sorry I got you distracted." Yuna looked towards the cemented ground, a bit upset about what she had done.

Tidus blushed, still staring at her intensely. "It's ok...it's kinda my fault for paying so much attention to a pretty girl once she's cheering for me..." _'Damn did I just say that...?' _he thought slapping his forehead.

Yuna turned around so only her back could face him, she was burning a bright pink at his remark. _'Oh Kami-sama, did he just say that?'_ "If there's anything I can do for you...you know to make up for costing you the race, let me know, don't hesitate." Yuna turned back to look straight into his ocean blue eyes.

Tidus thought about it. _'What if....? Yeah that's it!' _"How about a date? You and I?" he said smiling.

Yuna was stunned. "Um...okay....where?"

"At Hitomi's cafe, tomorrow at lunch. We can go out instead of staying in the cafeteria on our break."

"Sure...I guess that's ok, see you soon." Yuna turned to walk away still blushing madly._ 'A date with Tidus? Wow...Gotta think of something good to wear.'_

* * *

"You dog!" Zidane chuckled giving Tidus a slap on the back. "Way to go, you got the girl of your dreams."

Tidus chuckled softly. "No big deal..."

"Hey what's up?" Reno asked coming out of the math class, he approached Tidus and Zidane. "Why ya'll look so happy?"

"Guess what. Tidus, _the_ man, got a date with Yuna tomorrow." Zidane smirked.

"You dog!" Reno punched Tidus' shoulder in a friendly manner "Yuna's a pretty hot girl, if you ask me."

"Thanks- but like a said dudes, it nothing special...really."

"Hey Cloud! Come here!" Reno called as he saw Cloud come out of the gym in his jersey. "Tidus has a date with Yuna."

"You dog!" Cloud laughed softly. "What does Yuna see in you?"

"Hey dude, that's not funny!" Tidus protested. "I don't see you with any girl right now."

"Chill _dude_, I was just joking."

"Oh look Mr. Wakka just came out of the cafeteria. Hey Mr. Wakka!" Cloud called out across the hall, Mr. Wakka approached the group of boys.

"Do you guys need help or what?"

"Tidus got a date with Yuna." Reno smirked putting an arm around twitching boy's shoulders.

"You dog!" Mr. Wakka grinned slapping Tidus' arm. "Way to go!"

"SHUTUP WITH _'YOU DOG'_ I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Whoa...Tidus chill dog..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I SAID NO MORE DOGS!"

And out of no where "Hey anyone want a hot dog?" Zell asked taking a big bite out of his own.

"AHHHHH!!!" and with that, the irratated boy went running out of the school screaming _'no more dogs!'_.

* * *

Sephiroth and Seifer had walked into the library where all the nerds usually hung out. It seemed the most popular nerds, Jesse, Wedge and Biggs were hanging out in their usual corner with their usual geeky glasses and their usual educational books covering their faces whole. (AN: These ones are from ff7.)

"Yo Sephiroth, why are we here in the _library_?" Seifer asked as he glared at gawking nerds.

"I'm just here to see someone special..." Sephiroth smirked flipping his hair and neatly combing it. He was wearing black baggy pants with a black and white jersey over a white t-shirt. Sephiroth took out his favourite blue bandana and tied it on. "So just chill with me hommie."

"Aiight..." Seifer said combing his hair back. "This place stinks, it smells a lot like geeks..."

"You're right. Just look at these dorks with their freckles and glasses. They're all freakin' losers." Sephiroth laughed evily, scaring some students in the library who quickly ran out the doors. Seifer flicked one nerd's glasses off leaving him sprawling on the floor, searching for them.

"Um..h-hi S-Sephiroth....It's Jes-se. Rem-memb-ber?" It seemed Jesse had walked over to Sephiroth and, nervous as she always was, stuttered as she greeted him.

He just stared nonchalantly. "Um...hi...?" Sephiroth turned to face Seifer and whispered, "Do I know her?"

Seifer just shrugged and cocked an eyebrow up as the girl handed Sephiroth a booklet.

"Sir this is...your...h-homew-work..."

"Oh yeah...homework girl!" Sephiroth chuckled as he snatched the sheet of paper out of her hands. "Thanks Jessica."

"It's Jesse..."

"Aiight...Jacklyn. Now I gotta get goin'." Sephiroth was about to leave when Jesse grabbed his jersey.

"Don't mean....to...b-bother, but is there anyth-thing else you want me to do?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Actually yeah, there is..." he looked at Seifer and nodded. Seifer handed his friend a notebook. "Answer these questions of math in this notebook and give it to me by tomorrow...aiight?"

"H-hai... (yes)" Jesse smiled while pushing her glasses back on her nose, it kept slipping.

"Great...Jessica."

"Actually....Jesse...."

"Um..Seifer put it in my agenda..._Joanna_."

"Jes-se."

"Write, _get homework from Jacklyn._" Sephiroth pointed out as Seifer wrote it down, both totally ignoring the poor girl infront of them.

"Um...Jesse."

"Aiight, bye June..." Sephiroth and Seifer left the poor delusional girl standing there fluttering her eyes and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Bye Sephiroth!" she waved, but he didn't notice. _'He's so dreamy.... Maybe if I do all his homework, he'll ask me out at the end of the school year...' _she thought getting back to Wedge and Biggs. She took out a pencil and began filling in the answers in Sephiroth's notebook. (AN: Poor delusional girl....he's MINE!....joke lol..._sweatdrops_.)

* * *

Yuna and Garnet sat together in the library, Garnet was tutoring Yuna in language arts.

"You see, it's kinda easy, if you don't understand the question, read it over a couple of times and think about it. You'll find it out if you concentrate hard enough." Garnet told her irratated friend.

Yuna chewed on the back of her pencil. "I still don't get it. I hate Mr. Steiner!" she whined stretching her arms. Garnet shook her head as Yuna went back to studying her work more carefully.

"You know, it isn't that hard. Did you read the story carefully?"

"What story?" Yuna asked clueless, as Garnet slapped her forehead.

"No wonder, if you had read the story you would have understood the questions! Yuna you dunce!"

"Ha...ha...Oops..." Yuna chuckled nervously. "Sumi-masen. (Forgive me)"

"Okay, go to page 23 and read from there to page 45."

"It's that long!?"

"Hai...but it's very interesting."

Yuna groaned loud, but suddenly stop when Sephiroth took a seat beside her.

"Hey Babe. What's chilling?"

"Yeah babes...What's chilling?" Seifer asked copying his friend as he took a seat next to Garnet.

Garnet rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"Nothing...." Yuna said dryly. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Now don't get cocky." Sephiroth smirked lifting her chin up to meet her eyes. "Such a hot girl." he licked his lips. Yuna pulled back and slapped him in the face. Garnet gasped and Seifer winced.

"Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!"

Sephiroth, acting like the real hot shot he was, rubbed his cheek softly while smirking so evily. "You got quite the hand, baby."

Seifer smiled, knowing his friend wasn't offended by the slap. He looked at Garnet and put an arm around her shoulders. "Have you seen Quistis?"

"Iie...(no) anyway, I don't think she would care if you were looking for her." Garnet stated bitterly. "You're such a jerk, nobody would want to date a lowlife like you."

Yuna laughed as Seifer pulled his arm back and grunted.

"Yuna, I heard that pipsqueak, Tidus, asked you out... is that true?" Sephiroth asked eyeing her body like a sick pervert. "Why would a hot girl like you want to go out with that fucker?"

"At least he's gentle with girls... unlike the load of shit sitting right next to me, you sick pervert!"

"_That _guy? Oh please!"

"And you think _you're_ a gentlemen?" Garnet laughed.

"I do think so, as a matter of fact, pretty face." Sephiroth answered.

"I've seen my dogs act better than you and this animal right beside me." Garnet stated bitterly.

"Now if you don't mind, can you leave us alone and go _make out_ with those bimbos you usually do it with?" Yuna said getting back to her studies. "I think I'm already sick of having you here, especially with all that cheap cologne I can smell from your friend over there." Yuna pointed out to the pissed blonde boy. They both got up and left to go bully some more geeks.

"Bastards..." Yuna grumbled.

"Don't listen to those losers, just concentrate on your work."

Yuna got back to reading the story she had forgotten to read.

* * *

Cloud and his group walked upstairs, heading towards the library where they had to study for their big history test. They had all brought their textbooks to study from. When they reached the library door and opened it they were surprised to see Sephiroth and Seifer bullying some nerds in a corner.

"Geez, I thought it was just gonna be us and the nerds, but now we have to handle those two bakas!" Zack spoke placing his books on an empty table.

"Shit... I can't stand those two, they think they're so hot because they make out with girls in the hallways, the washroom, everywhere they can find to do their _thang_." Tidus hissed sitting on a chair. The others took their own seats as well- except Cloud, who wasn't paying attention to his friends- he was just glaring at the back of Sephiroth's head.

"Can't ever get a break from them, eh?" Squall said opening his book.

"Damn, if I looked like Sephiroth, I could get all the hot girls in the school!" Zidane complained.

Reno rolled his eyes. "You little pervert. Stop thinking about girls so much."

"How can I stop?"

"What do you mean?" Zell asked sipping a can of cola. "Can't yoy control yourself?"

"Think about it, what make women so attractive? I'll tell you guys what I think- it's those damn sexy smooth legs."

"Oh yeah! Legs _are _what make women so damn hot!" Irvine laughed. "Don't forget the lips."

"Who can really forget the lips? Those hot red or pink lips. What about when they put lipgloss on, don't you get turned on by that?" Zidane rubbed his hands together. "Damn I'm getting horny."

"Don't forget the short mini skirts!" Zack reminded the hopeless boys as they drooled.

"Or when they flip their hair and flutter their eyes. Or the make-up they put on- that's hot." Reno smirked, getting distracted when he saw Yuna and Garnet on the other side of the library. "Hey look it's Yuna and Garnet."

The boys turned to face the two girls sitting on the other side. The girls hadn't notice them though, they were busy putting make-up on.

"Oh....damn!" Zidane's jaw dropped when he saw Garnet apply red lipgloss on.

"Look at her eyes!" Zell chirped up when he saw Yuna plaster blue eyeshadow on her eyes.

"Hey that's _my_ girl!" Tidus hollered at the guys. "Back off!"

"Sorry Tidus, but when a girl is putting make-up on, us males have our needs." Zack apologized but turned to watch the girls play with their hair.

"Damn it! Guys, get your minds out of the gutters!" Squall spoke up roughly as he wacked the back of Zidane's head. "We have to study- that's what we came here for."

Cloud had stopped glaring and was reading his book, he actually didn't realise his friends were acting like hopeless losers. Cloud finally looked up and was confused. (AN: Was he staring that long?) "What are you guys doing?"

"They're staring at the girls." Squall said, shrugging. Cloud made a disgusted look.

"GUYS! STOP THINKING LIKE PERVERTS AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

The guys suddenly stopped when they heard Cloud yell and quickly turned to read their books. Sephiroth, having heard Cloud's voice, turned around and spotted them at the table across from him and signaled Seifer to stop what he was doing and follow him.

"Well, if it ain't Cloud Stripe..." Sephiroth approached him smirking. "Oh, and you brought your groupies."

"It's _Strife_ and what's it to you!?" Cloud asked rudely as he got off his chair and glared at the boy infront of him. "Does it bother you that I'm here?"

"Well, that and because you reek..." Sephiroth smirked. Seifer snickered evily and Squall sent him a hard glare.

"Hey there, Squashy." Seifer waved.

Squall clenched his hands into a fists, but Cloud quickly set an arm before him as if to prevent him from doing something he'd regret.

"Heh heh heh..." Zidane chuckled from behind Squall. " _'Squashy...'_"

Squall turned his head around abruptly to direct his glare at the shorter boy. "I-I mean..." Zidane swallowed hard before glaring and swinging his arms around, ready to leap at Seifer as Zell held him back. "No one makes fun of my friends! Lemme at him! Let go!"

Squall rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Whatever... Sephiroth, why don't you just take your friend Goldie-Locks there and leave?"

"Oooooee!" the nerds cooed.

"Hey!" Tidus called from behind. He pointed to his blond hair, as Zidane glared at him. Zack, Irvine and Reno chuckled softly and Cloud seemed annoyed before shrugging it off when at last (50 seconds late) Zell finally realised the comment and protested:

"Watch what you say Leonhart." he mumbled, shaking a fist at him with Zidane as well, shaking his own tiny little fist.

Squall didn't give two shits actually. Cloud took over then. "Sephiroth we don't need you and your hyper-active hormones waving around us."

"Man..." Zidane folded his arms. "why is it that _everything_ you guys say is offensive to me..."

"Shutup!" Zack and Tidus unisoned.

Seifer leaned against a bookshelf. "Are you done? We got better things to do then listen to you wanna-bes."

"Ooooooee!" the nerds echoed once again.

"Heh," Reno snorted. "Take a good look in a mirror before you call anyone a_ 'wanne-be'_."

"Oooooeee!" the nerds kept growing louder, some of them shaking their heads in mild shock.

"Man, can someone _please_ make them shut up!" Irvine stomped angrily on the ground.

Zell clenched a fist at the nerds and hopped up in down in his spot, pretending to want to pick a fight.

"Ahhh!" they shrieked, turning to their books as shields.

"Ah..... Good times..." Irvine patted Zell's back in satisfation.

"Yeah... good times..." Zell agreed, nodding his head.

"You guys forget we're in the middle of an arguement?" Zidane asked.

Tidus shrugged. "I don't know... intimidating nerds _does_ seem fun... _now_ I get why Sephiroth and Seifer get a kick out of it!"

"Get a kick out of this," Zack muttered, annoyed, as he kicked Tidus in his kneecap. "Now shutup!"

"OW!"

Sephiroth seemed to have been glaring at Cloud and vice versa. "Listen, we can end this now with a fight, if you want."

"Wait, a minute- you can't fight _here_." Reno said.

"Exactly," Squall agreed. "There's teachers everywhere, the last thing we want to do is get into a physical fist fight in front of them."

Seifer groaned. Zidane nodded. "Precisely..." he retreated back slowly to reach for a large dictionary. He held it in his hand, ready to throw it as he charged forward, screaming, "BOOK FIGHT!!"

Cloud grabbed Zidane's wrist before he could toss the book at Sephiroth. He looked down at the boy trapped in his grip. "No." he shook his head disaprovingly.

"Aww man..." Zidane hung his head and walked back to Irvine's side, dropping the heavy book on Zack's foot.

"OW!"

"Heh heh heh..."

"Shutup Tidus!"

"Guys!" Reno and Squall chorused.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "C'mon Seifer, we're leaving these punks."

Seifer nodded and began walking and just when both groups turned to leave they heard a familiar tune...

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun..."

"Isn't that...?" Irvine struggled to remember what the beat belonged to.

"It sounds like..." Cloud tried to put his tongue on it.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun..."

"It's that 50 cent song that always plays when we're around!" Seifer shouted.

"Yeah... it's 'In Da Club'..." Sephiroth nodded. "...but where's it coming from...?"

Both groups turned around to see one of the nerds holding a boombox on his shoulder as another held a microphone right to his lips...beat-boxing...with the other nerds waving their hands around in an Eminem-like way.

"What the hell?" Sephiroth's raised a !" Zidane laughed.

Sephiroth gave an intimidating glare that sent the clear message, _'Scram!'_, at the nerds, who shuddered slightly, most of them picking up their laptops and running.

The last one- the one that had stopped beat-boxing remained, trembling as Sephiroth approached him slowly.

"G-gomen!" the nerd shouted, collecting his chess set and shooting past Tidus and Zell, out the door.

"_Dude_..." Tidus mumbled, once Sephiroth and Seifer had finally left.

"That was _sweet_..." Zell finished.

* * *

Principal Auron arrived in the hallways walking slowly, eyeing each student he passed, along side him was his faithful, but yet vicious dog, RedXIII. The freaky principal took a look at the clock that hung over one of the classroom doors and realised that it was 2:35pm, meaning that all the students in the hall were late...

For class...

All the students chatted to one another, others played around in the halls, joking, laughing, punching, kissing, slapping, etc. Suddenly they all bolted up from where they were. "STUDENTS, YOU ARE LATE FOR CLASS!" Principal Auron hollered as all the students faced him. "GET TO CLASS.....**NOW**!" And with that, he took the leash that was attached to RedXII's collar off and let the vicious dog run free, chasing the screaming students back to class.

"NOOO!! NO MORE DOGS!!!" Tidus screamed, running even faster when the dog attempted to bite his butt.

All the students ran back to class leaving the evil principal standing in the middle of the halls laughing...

Evily.

* * *

**Rikki-sama: **End of this chappy. Hope you liked it! Please send in reviews, tell me what you think- give me suggestions or whatever.

Arigatou.


End file.
